


Bad Dreams

by tsstevens



Series: Dragon Age: Inquisition - Bad Dreams [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsstevens/pseuds/tsstevens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn Trevelyan, like Leliana and the Hero of Ferelden before her, is doing everything she can to save Thedas. She had already allied with the Templars, fought against an Old God and unites with the Champion of Kirkwall to find the Grey Wardens. However she has began suffering nightmares, which would seem normal under the circumstances, but they are affecting her enough that she actually gives up on leading the Inquisition. Can her friends help her get over this hurdle? One by one they try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Nightingale's Concerns

** Bad Dreams **

****

** A Dragon Age: Inquisition story by tsstevens **

****

** Evelyn Trevalyn/Leliana **

****

** Attempt to tie in both Champions of the Just and In Hushed Whispers **

****

****

****

As she read over every bit of information she had on the Inquisitor for a third time Leliana mused that she had never studied a woman as closely before. Not Cassandra, Josephine, or Hawke. Not Tallis or the members of the inner circle at Skyhold, not even Justinia. The Hero of Ferelden came close, at the time of the Fifth Blight Leliana and Elissa Cousland were very good friends, not lovers despite Leliana’s attempts at flirting but she was still very dear to the Spymaster.

 

_‘That alone would explain it.’_ Evelyn reminded Leliana so much of the Hero that it was uncanny: both were just so unfailing loyal if not nice to their companions, both were archers, and both were utterly committed to stopping the threat that Leliana was not alone in being concerned about their health. Even with Elissa still alive the former bard would half believe the Inquisitor was her reincarnated, the two had not spoken for such a long time. For a moment Leliana contemplated how the Herald had interacted with her and others in the Inquisition. After the attempt to seal the Breach Evelyn first offered to help her, then tried to convince Leliana that she would deal with Butler herself. Despite being hostile before Cassandra had grown to see her as just and honourable, no doubt part of that was due to seeking out the Templars for aid and treating them as equals, and she got along well with Cullen and Josephine.

 

“A little too well?” The question was out before Leliana had realized she had spoken the words. When she heard about Josephine’s contract on her life Leliana had proposed destroying the contract, something Evelyn had quickly agreed to, and dealing with the problem behind Josie’s back she heard the Inquisitor’s concerns for their diplomat and realized that she did care deeply for her. Evelyn seemed to be that way for everyone, even towards Sera Vivienne and the Iron Bull.

 

_‘But it’s Josie.’_ Leliana wondered if she should be concerned, and for a moment considered acting on it, talking to Josephine or Evelyn about it. ‘ _Not yet.’_ Putting that particular concern aside for the moment Leliana glanced down from the rookery to where Evelyn had remained for the best part of two days, when Cullen asked after she finally appeared in those beige robes that she used as pyjamas Evelyn passed it off as not sleeping well, malaise, in the rogue’s own words she felt like shit. But since then Evelyn was hardly seen. On the one hand Leliana could understand a bad night’s sleep, but given how into serving the Inquisition Evelyn is she should be sleeping like a baby. She had to be practically dragged from the Hinterlands, trying to stop the Templars and mages waging war. She had closed as many Rifts in Ferelden as Leliana had killed Darkspawn during the entire Fifth Blight. And she had followed Hawke through Crestwood after capturing Caer Bronach and tracking down the town’s mayor, promising to meet up later in the Western Approach. That brought a grim smile to Leliana’s lips, reaching for the report she received from Charter.

 

“Nightingale,” she read out loud, “Have finally dealt with the problem under Caer Bronach with the aid of Lady Cassandra and Iron Bull. Word from a couple staying here is that it was named Snowball. Why anyone would keep such a beast as a pet I don’t even want to think about.” Leliana remembered the incident well, Evelyn had gone through the caves with Dorian Varric and Cole, and quickly ran out again when the mammoth spider came down the walls. Charter said she refused to do another thing until the two warriors were called to help fight. Maybe that explained why she was so scared to come out now.

 

_‘No.’_ As much of an arachnophobe as Evelyn is, Leliana pitied how she would have managed during the Blight, that was days ago now and the Inquisitor show no sign of being affected bar for jumping at shadows. So why was she ill now? ‘ _This has gone on long enough.’_ Leliana descended the stairs from the rookery to the main hall, passing by Solas on the way. He too looked deep into his studies and after a moment’s pause Leliana figured he was happy on his own and made her way towards Evelyn’s room, passing Varric on the way.

 

“Thedas must be coming to an end if you are concerned about her as well.” The dwarf’s words were said in jest but Leliana knew that stories about her, both during the Blight and working with the Seekers, as well as before then were well known, and ignored the humor.

 

“Has she even eaten anything?” she inquired. Varric was quick to respond.

 

“Josephine had been running food for her, and Cullen and Cassandra tried to check in on her. I sympathise.” As Leliana thought about that he added, “There was this elf in Kirkwall I tried to look after, Daisy I called her, and she was so wrapped up in those damned mirrors she forgot to eat.”

 

“How did you deal with it?” Leliana wanted to know, not having the familiarity with his travels that Cassandra did.

 

“Marion dealt with it. She’s good that way.” Leliana had to admit from her interactions with the Champion of Kirkwall that did sound like her. “If you’re concerned maybe you should ask her.” Since her appearance at Skyhold Hawke and Leliana had met several times, happy to divulge any information that would help against Corypheus and apologizing for not realizing Tallis was a spy for the Qunari.

 

“No.” Leliana had made up her mind. “This needs to be dealt with now.” Leliana went through the door leading to Evelyn’s chambers and up the stairs, listening for any sign of her. She half expected to be still in bed, unwell or at least claiming to be. Instead she had changed into the Nightwatch outfit, so there was that, leaning over something on the bed. “Inquisitor,” Leliana said. When Evelyn saw who had spoken she stepped back, and Leliana thought there was a look of horror on her face, before it was replaced with mirth.

 

“You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that,” she said, striving for humor. “Especially you. What if Sera was here?”

 

“I never would have guessed she was your type.” Again the words came spilling out before Leliana thought that if Evelyn was indeed into women then if she was right to be concerned about Josephine. Leliana expected her to still joke around, instead Evelyn’s next words were thoughtful in tone.

 

“I’m glad you’re here actually. There’s something I need to tell you.” In the time it took for Evelyn to turn to the bed a million thoughts went through Leliana’s head, from her suffering the after effects of what happened at [Therinfal Redoubt](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Therinfal_Redoubt) to the mark on her hand making her ill to even the possibility of a romantic interest in her. Evelyn had acted in such a manner with most everyone with the Inquisition but had never actually bedded anyone, nor had she been anything but polite and friendly with her. About the last thing Leliana expected was to reveal a sword. She immediately recognized it as the one given to her upon being granted leadership of the Inquisition. “I realize I have not been myself the past couple of days, and thinking about it I believe that for the time being I am not fit to be a leader.”

 

“Why not?” was all Leliana could ask. It was a fair question, given how monumental a decision Evelyn was making, and needed to know what spurred it on.

 

“I’m just not feeling up to it at the moment.” Leliana needed more than that, maybe a way of finding out why Evelyn was acting this way or at least an argument to change her mind, and being a veteran of the Game observed her, trying to discern just what it was she was not saying, when she dropped to her knees, holding the sword in front of her. “I’m still happy to close fade rifts and do what no one else can, but for the rest I judge that you are most fit to lead until I am able to.”

 

“What you’re able to do,” Leliana told her, “is unite us when we fight amongst ourselves. Make decisions when we cannot. Were it not for you…”

 

“I know how everyone feels about me,” Evelyn interrupted, getting to her feet, “and I’m honoured, but I don’t think I can be that person right now.” Setting the sword aside she placed herself on the bed, deep in thought, wondering if this was a terrible idea.

 

“You’ve done so much since…since what happened.” Leliana was hesitant to bring up the conclave, the explosion that claimed Justinia’s life and Evelyn was initially blamed for. “Maybe you just need rest. Something to distract you, perhaps.”

 

“I’ve tried that.” Leliana went to settle on the bed next to the Inquisitor, and while Evelyn did not try to pull away the Spymaster thought she saw her try not to flinch.

 

“How have you tried?” Evelyn wasn’t sure if she was misreading the context but she knew of how bards worked, Leliana even talked her out of wanting to be one, and wondered if that was what was happening now.

 

“Leliana, no.” The words were barely a whisper, and most would guess that Evelyn meant she didn’t have to do this. Leliana however picked up on something she was trying to hide.

 

_‘Fear.’_ It was subtle, with Evelyn doing her level best to hide it, but there was real fear, and Leliana felt somewhat hurt that the fear Evelyn was trying to hide was because of her. Well she did threaten assassination on her family. And as Sister Nightingale her appearance and methods were fearsome. But Evelyn had gave no indication that it bothered her. Not until now.

 

“Did I ever tell you about my life as a bard?” It was a discussion Evelyn had tried before, one that Leliana had not wanted to go into, but now it was a gamble that might pay off, help the Inquisitor back on her feet.

 

“I thought that was a topic you wanted to keep to yourself.”

 

“With good reason.” Leliana ran a hand over her stomach, most of the old physical and mental scars had healed, to be replaced with fresh ones, but these hurt still. But if it meant helping the Herald…”I worked for a bard, long ago,” she began, “Marjolaine…”

 

“I read about how vicious and cruel Marjolaine was supposed to be when you suggested I look for the stories for myself,” Evelyn interrupted, and Leliana simply nodded, her cold reaction to the woman’s natural curiosity having stung. “But they were conflicting.” Leliana had heard of that as well, this being a topic she had seldom shared, and changed.

 

_‘She deserves the truth,’_ the Spymaster decided after a moment. After her efforts, given whatever was wrong with her now Leliana felt the Herald deserved to be treated better.

 

“They were confused of what became of her and the details of Marjolaine’s reputation, yes?” When Evelyn didn’t answer Leliana continued. “You probably knew she sent assassins after me, she was obsessed with me all this time. When we planted documents from Orlais in a Ferelden barracks I grew concerned, and for that I was betrayed. I was captured, I was tortured, I was…” even now Leliana found it hard to think about, much explain. “I was broken.” To her surprise Evelyn moved off the bed, her eyes flaming.

 

“That’s horrible! Who would ever want to hurt you in such a manner?” Leliana thought that her voice could be heard all over Skyhold, and when Evelyn looked ready to break something or reach for the sword she grabbed her arm and shoulder, pushing her back.

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Leliana had never seen her like this, the anger, the rage, all from a story long ago at how she was hurt. “If it helps both are dead, one came at me in a rage and I killed him, and the other I tracked down and had her dealt with.” Evelyn was still clearly agitated but at least she stopped struggling. “Please do not be upset on my behalf.”

 

“That, right there, is why I feel you are most fit to lead for the moment,” Evelyn replied, her tone earnest. Having calmed down Leliana released her. “After all you have been through you deserve this.”

 

“This isn’t about who is deserving.” Leliana was still recovering from the shock of Evelyn’s outburst, as well as the fact she wanted her to lead, and looked for something, anything, to change her mind. “It’s who is most fit to lead.”

 

“And right now that is not me.” For a moment Leliana thought about some of the responsibilities leading the Inquisition would bring. There was the Grey Wardens that she pushed Evelyn to look into, there was the attempt on Empress Celene’s life and of course finding a way to stop Corypheus. Everything except the last one were things she could do, still she owed it to the Inquisition to have one last try.

 

“And you won’t tell me why you don’t feel up to it at the moment?” she pressed. It occurred to her that threatening not to take the position if she wasn’t told was a valid tactic, but somehow Leliana knew that Evelyn would just leave them leaderless until she was better, and on that thought trying to force her to lead was not something she would do either. As she said Evelyn had already done so much, and she hoped it was just a case of having burned herself out and needed rest.

 

“I’m sorry but I’m not ready to face it yet.” Not now, but soon Leliana would have to push. Corypheus would not wait forever and neither would the Winter Palace.

 

“I’ll need to talk to Josephine and Cullen about this, and Cassandra.” She dreaded their reactions and was already preparing for a possible violent reaction from Cassandra. “For the moment it would be best if no one else knew of this, no?” Evelyn nodded in agreement.

 

“For now though there is the Emerald Grove. Cullen told me. I can do that at least…” she paused, then thought to add, “You can do this, you have been doing more than anyone to lead us already.” If Leliana was not so concerned by what was happening she might have blushed, instead she simply nodded.

 

“Thank you, Inquisitor,” she replied quietly, thinking she had pushed enough for now and wanting to check in later when Evelyn was hopefully in a better frame of mind, try again, began to leave.

 

“Leliana,” Evelyn called back before she was gone, “If ever you need advice I would be happy to talk.” Leliana knew the words were sincere, but just how odd she was acting, her fear, her anger, it was something that would be well worth discussing with the other advisers.

 

“I will,” she promised, before moving to the war room, hoping that Evelyn gets the rest she needs.


	2. Clear the Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The War Council react to Evelyn Trevallyn's decision to hand over leadership of The Inquisition to their Spymaster, a move that sits unwell with all of them. But their concerns must be pushed aside in favor of dealing with problems in Orlais.

** Clear the Board **

****

** Josephine Cullen and Cassandra react to Evelyn’s decision **

****

** A Dragon Age: Inquisition story by tsstevens **

****

** Evelyn Trevallyn/Leliana **

 

“Has she gone mad?” Before setting out to investigate the events of Kirkwall Cassandra had searched for every book on leadership, strategy and combat she could find, and had not only read them but studied, had Leliana test her on the methods used by the royals of Ferelden and Orlais. When an Exalted March was threatened she raised the stakes, and with Divine Justinia’s permission sought out and trained with the Antivian Reconnaissance Cadre, a little known group of warriors and rogues, mostly ex Templars, who were considered among the most elite in Thedas. With that background the Seeker thought she was prepared for anything, however beginning with the Chantry explosion to now, with Leliana’s revelation that Evelyn had relinquished leadership of the Inquisition to her, she realized just how out of her element she was.

 

“I know that she had been feeling ill,” Cullen said, being the first to recover from the shock, “but I must concur. No offense, Sister.” He was grateful to be spared a look that would have turned stone to dust.

 

“Of course I understand all your concerns,” Leliana tried to reason, “for what it’s worth I tried to talk her out of it but as you all know she has been feeling, for lack of a better word, not the way we’ve known her.”

 

“But why?” Cullen wanted answers, not just as one of the advisers to the Inquisitor which he guessed would be Leliana now, but as someone he thought of as a friend, at the very least a strong ally. “That mark on her hand, had Solas said anything of how it might affect her?”

 

“Nothing more than what he has already revealed.” As the Inquisition’s diplomat Josephine’s head was spinning, her thoughts over what this would mean for their efforts to restore order warring with her natural concern. Evelyn had been quite pleasant, if brutal, the Montelyet’s blood running cold as she jumped at the chance to send assassins on her behalf.

 

“I noticed that he is quite invested in his research,” Leliana mentioned, “Josie, could you ask if he had found anything?”

 

“Of course.” Having found the strength to speak again after her initial outburst Cassandra could keep quiet no longer.

 

“That mark is the only thing that could save us all,” she saw fit to remind them. “The last thing we need is suggestions of how to heal the Herald of it.”

 

“No one’s suggesting we cut her hand off,” Cullen pointed out, “but we need to help her, not just for the Inquisition’s sake but her own.”

 

“I’m well aware of that.” In the space of the thirty seconds they had been discussing the matter Cassandra could not help but think how much Evelyn held them together, kept them from squabbling like they are now, and simmered down. “When I asked her about it at Haven she said it bothered her. I’m somewhat surprised we do not know more about it than we do.”

 

“With the greatest respect to Lady Trevallyn’s health there is a much greater concern to consider.” Josephine cast her gaze at the Spymaster. “Our allies would want to meet with the Herald, expecting her to lead the Inquisition.” Leliana had to admit it was a point that she had not considered in the little time she had, so Evelyn had requested, she lead, and one that had to be addressed.

 

“Of course you’re right,” she admitted, knowing that guests could not just be turned away, “whatever is wrong with Inquisitor…”

 

“Wait,” Cullen asked, “shouldn’t that be how we should addressed you now?” Leliana shook her head.

 

“Just Leliana will be fine, it will save confusion until this problem is dealt with.” Cassandra looked at her fellow Seeker and tried to keep her voice from sounding challenging.

 

“You have some idea on how to do that?” She never would have thought Leliana would have wanted power, to lead the Inquisition, and if it was going to happen then what type of leader would she be. Thinking the words harsh, she added, “How did you react when Evelyn told you?”

 

“I tried reasoning that she should remain Inquisitor, of course.” Her reaction at being told of Marjorlaine’s betrayal fresh in her mind Leliana saw fit to express her own concerns. “She’s stubborn. And was quite adamant that I should take over.”

 

“That is not like her,” Josephine noted, “at all.” She had seen the Inquisitor numerous times, both at the war table and in one on one conversations, and Evelyn had always come across as reasonable, thoughtful, though she took to Leliana’s dark methods more than she would have liked.

 

“You’re not making this up.” Cullen hoped him still disbelieving what happened did not sound like an accusation. “She just handed leadership over?”

 

“She can’t do that. Can she?” Cassandra wasn’t even sure if there was something written down for such circumstances. “She can’t do this.”

 

“Then we have to do what we must for Evelyn to get better,” Leliana replied, with Josephine and Cullen quick to agree.

 

“Why you?” Cullen could see a fight breaking out between the two if someone didn’t intervene, but Cassandra’s question was a fair one.

 

“Both of you would make fine choices to lead, in fact I must admit to feeling a little selfish that we ask Evelyn to do so after all she’d done, but she was the best choice.”

 

“And I never wanted it.” Cassandra had made that point before, and could understand Trevallyn’s reasoning. At that Evelyn had walked in.

 

“I should have made a bet you wouldn’t like the decision,” she quipped, addressing the comment towards Cassandra. Cullen stepped in before she could grunt in disgust.

 

“It would have been a sucker’s bet, but we’re all concerned for your welfare and that of the Inquisition.”

 

“Thank you,” Evelyn replied. “As Leliana would have told you whatever is wrong with me has me doubting my ability to lead, and until I can overcome it I think she is the best choice to do so instead.” Cassandra again wanted to ask why her, but there was something more important she had to know from the Inquisitor, somehow thinking she would get a more straightforward answer from her.

 

“What did Leliana say to try and convince you otherwise?” Simply going from the way she had been the past couple of days Evelyn’s reaction seemed more composed, maybe because she did not feel burdened by command or at least felt as though she had passed that burden on.

 

“She told me about her days as a bard, and what happened to her.” Leliana didn’t get the chance to finish that story, she remembered. “Or rather she tried. I lashed out because of what was done to her.” Cassandra and Josephine had heard the story, while Cullen figured between how caring Evelyn was and the dangerous work of a bard the details were easy to guess. “I can’t allow that to happen in my duties as Inquisitor.”

 

“Leliana is an inspired choice,” Josephine attempted, “but I think I speak for everyone when I say we picked you.”

 

“And you would have me,” Evelyn said, trying not to sound defensive of her decision, “but…” Her words stopped as a messenger came into the war room.

 

“Sister Leliana,” he said, “This has priority.” Without another word he handed the piece of paper to her, waiting for her response. None of the advisers nor Evelyn dared continue the matter until he was gone.

 

“Thank you,” the Spymaster said finally. “Give a response that the Inquisition will address the matter at once.”

 

“Of course, Sister Leliana.” As he left she addressed Evelyn and her plans in the Emerald Grave.

 

“You said before that while you wait for the Winter Palace you wanted to perform some archery tactics while closing rifts in the Emerald Grave, no?” she asked. Evelyn mentally kicked herself for getting the name wrong. “This is an update from Emprise Du Lion, Red Templars have begun taking the villagers from Sahrnia there to mine for lyrium.”

 

“That blasted drug,” Cullen spat out, as an ex Knight Commander he knew all too well about hooking Templars to lyrium.

 

“As well as our duties to the Templars who have united with us,” Cassandra saw fit to chime in, “the people of Empress De Leon have suffered long enough with them taking over their keep and spreading red lyrium about.”

 

“It may even account for the lake freezing over,” Evelyn noted. “I agree that this is a much greater concern than mere training. Have we found any rifts in the area?” Before anyone could reply another messenger entered.

 

“Sister Nightingale, a report from one of your agents.” He delivered the information before quickly departing, seeing that they were busy. Leliana read the information, telling the council what she read in her own words.

 

“The Iron Bull’s Chargers have information from the captured Venatori agent in Redcliffe,” she began, referring to the Tevinter mage extremists who were aiding Corypheus. “Arl Wulff has acted in their best interests believing that they would leave for Tevinter to lead a better life.” Evelyn couldn’t explain it but she felt tension at hearing that this was about the Venatori.

 

“Of course they wouldn’t,” she told the council. “These mages would burn Thedas to the ground just for Corypheus to rule over the ashes.” It was a surprising comment from her despite the Venatori having done just that in Redcliffe, and Leliana looked at her in concern.

 

“I say we deal with the matter by having Feralden execute Wulff.” Cullen’s feelings were more understandable given the abuse and torture he suffered at the hands of mages.

 

“He is a good man,” Josephine countered, Evelyn finding herself weighing up their options despite wanting Leliana to lead. “If we inform him of what the Venatori intend then he would make amends.”

 

“Amends or not, his alliance is something we could use to our advantage.” Even before Leliana said what she had in mind it occurred to both her and Evelyn that Butler’s betrayal could have been handled the same way, rather than his death. “If we fed him false information then we could lead the Venatori right where we want them.” For a moment no one spoke, and Evelyn figured they were waiting for her to decide the best course of action, despite her wishes for Leliana.

 

“All are very valid options indeed,” she said approvingly, looking from Josephine to Leliana to Cullen. “I must say that I’m leading towards the idea of a trial and execution but this is a tough matter.” Leliana agreed that it would be difficult even were she in good health, like Evelyn she agreed with Cullen’s thinking but it was a good opportunity to gain the advantage.

 

“How do you think we should proceed?” Cullen tried, thinking that it would prompt her to take charge. Instead Evelyn indicated Leliana.

 

“That’s for the leader of the Inquisition to decide.” She guessed that the Spymaster would go with her idea, and was surprised to see Leliana looked uncertain herself.

 

“I think…” she began, and Evelyn had a feeling she didn’t want to just go with her ideas over everyone else’s. “No, we can give the matter some thought. Emprise Du Lion and liberating Suledin Keep takes priority.”

 

“Then I will take Blackwall, Vivienne, and…is the Iron Bull available?” Evelyn asked. Before anyone could respond Cassandra spoke up.

 

“I’ll go with you. Whatever this problem you are facing is someone needs to look after you until you are better.” Evelyn nodded her thanks.

 

“Then with your permission I will take my leave with Blackwall and Vivienne.” Despite the fact he was a Grey Warden Cassandra felt a little cautious of him, and she certainly did not trust the mage who made it clear that she was out for herself.

 

“Of course, In…Evelyn.” It was clear that Leliana was still getting used to leading, and hoped that she would be well enough to take over quickly. Once she was out of earshot Cullen raised something that was bothering him.

 

“If she doesn’t feel well enough to lead she shouldn’t be out fighting either.” He thought Cassandra caught that as she paused at the door.

 

“You try stopping her,” was Leliana’s response. From what she had seen so far the Spymaster did not want to face her in a fight.

 

“I will look after her,” Cassandra promised. Josephine meanwhile, based on this new information, knew that an interlude or rather an intervention for the Inquisitor’s sake would have to be called, and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of talking about the latest move made by The Herald of Andraste, no? Next chapter I'll try my hand at writing action.


	3. The White Hats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn seeks to do the right thing and prioritize the liberation of Emprise Du Lion to freeing captured slaves, however circumstances lead her to fight elsewhere and whatever is affecting her causes her to lash out.

** The White Hats **

** The Inquisition responds to slaving in Emprise Du Lion, and The Inquisitor’s erratic behaviour **

** A Dragon Age: Inquisition story by tsstevens **

** Evelyn Trevelyan/Leliana **

****

“Run!” Lace Harding, the dwarven Inquisition scout, met Evelyn, Cassandra Blackwall and Vivienne upon their arrival in Emprise Du Lion, with The Inquisitor…former Inquisitor, Evelyn reminded herself, even with everyone who knew wanting to change that, thinking Harding picked up that something was wrong but too polite to say anything. The village ahead had an ominous feeling of dread not unlike what happened when recruiting the Templars, and the small team learned both of the slaving operation and the demon Imshael. Evelyn was set on picking a direction and seeing what they came across first but crossing past the frozen lake and seeing the fade rift she couldn’t resist.

“Watch out!” she heard Cassandra yell, greatsword in hand. The weapon was one Evelyn had specifically crafted from obsidian and blue velvet upon taking Skyhold, and she thought it served as a great weapon, but provided no defence. Blackwall nodded before rushing towards the Shade demon, his shield providing protection from it’s blasts. Vivienne had already cast a protection spell on them and was focusing her efforts on the Rage demon, as Evelyn heard the Terror demon’s shriek. For some reason that in particular was off putting, not what it could do or how dangerous it was, and having faced them before Evelyn couldn’t help but wonder why. She had read stories before of banshees and their ear splitting scream, years ago, the dread that filled anyone who heard it.

 _‘That must be it,’_ she decided, what she was hearing was a banshee shriek or close enough to it that it gave her the chills. _‘Or maybe that’s the cold.’_ Despite the winter weather Evelyn found herself sweating over the bow, getting a bead on the slowly approaching demon, when she saw a chain fly out past her view. She knew what Cassandra was doing and released the arrow, knowing that one attack would provide a distraction for the other. But before either connected Evelyn watched in horror as the demon dived into the ground.

“Run!” she yelled again, knowing what was coming, dropping the bow and doing just that even as the demon jumped out not two feet away, slashing skyward. With it too close to fight effectively with a bow Evelyn reached for her blade instead, a double ended one handed sword used by pirates. Before Evelyn could strike however Cassandra’s greatsword nearly ripped the thing in two before it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“I always hated these things,” she muttered, “that noise they make.”

“Nice shot,” Evelyn complemented, seeking out Blackwall and Vivienne who had handily dispatched their foes and were coming over to lend their aid.

“I doubt it’s over yet,” the mage pointed out. Indeed the rift was still sparking and arcing, more demons ready to come through. Blackwall braced his shield, before seeing what actually came out and the Grey Warden actually took a step back.

“Oh fuck me.” Seeing it herself Evelyn had to agree, Despair Demons were considered the worst of all, and there were three of them, and the large form…

 _‘Can’t be.’_ She hadn’t seen one since she first tried to close the breach, even with Leliana and her archers helping it still took forever to defeat.

“Scatter,” Vivienne ordered, her eyes on the Pride Demon. Evelyn felt the barrier she placed around her and reached her hand towards the breach and demons, still not sure how the Mark…Anchor, Solas called it, worked as a weapon, but hoped that it would work now.

“Come on, work you shit,” she hissed, trying to work out why it wasn’t doing a damn thing, when something knock her to the ground. She looked up to see Blackwall, trying to shield her body with his own, a stream of ice blasting overhead and blocked with his shield.

“Up you get and draw a bead on the bastard,” he ordered, not waiting for thanks. For all the Warden knew Evelyn was still Inquisitor, but wasn’t about to point out the way he spoke now.

“Break,” she replied, running left for her bow while Blackwall broke right. Evelyn could see Cassandra and Vivienne against a Despair Demon each, even with the Pride Demon it seemed they all saw it as less of a threat. Suddenly she could not only see but feel the ball of lighting crackle past and slid on the ice to avoid it, her hand outreached for the bow as she did so. Upon picking it up she instinctively pointed it toward the demon Blackwall was fighting and fired, not even really aiming. The glancing blow was enough to get it’s attention which was exactly what Evelyn wanted. Her next target was the demon Vivienne was fighting and the arrow was again enough to make it lose interest in the mage. The one Cassandra was fighting kept spinning out of reach and seemed too much to get a shot on, so Evelyn broke into a run, getting closer to the rift.

“What are you doing?” Cassandra demanded.

“Just keep them off me.” Blackwall and Vivienne had already continued their assault on the demons while they were distracted and Evelyn hoped the Pride Demon was far enough. Just as she reached her hand out the demon Cassandra was fighting spun out of her reach again and into Evelyn’s path, who again discarded the bow and in one smooth movement slung it across her back in favour of the sword. As it by instinct the blade found the demon’s throat or what the Inquisitor guess was close enough and like the Terror Demon before dissipated. This time the large knife was dropped and Evelyn shot out her hand, the Anchor reacting to the rift now that she was closer. It was not quite the effect she wanted but it was enough to stun. “Now!” she screamed, “Hit the Pride Demon with everything you’ve got!” Reaching for her bow Evelyn saw Vivienne cast some type of spell and the image of a sword shot out.

“Let’s end this!” Cassandra and Blackwall charged, their swords drawn, while Evelyn fired off shot after shot until she noticed one of the remaining Despair Demons. Taking aim as the warriors hacked and slashed she let the arrow fly, seeing the demon spin out of the way but it was enough to keep it from targeting Cassandra or Blackwall. Vivienne was fending the other one off and Evelyn charged to help, just knowing a chunk of ice like a dagger would come flying her way and rolled to avoid it. Her eyes never left the Pride Demon until Blackwall struck it and it disappeared, apparently the four of them surrounding it too much.

“Now!” Cassandra yelled, “Seal the rift!” Evelyn reached out her hand and finally the Mark did what she wanted it to, pulling in the remaining Despair Demons with it and sealing as they were sucked in. The Inquisitor stepped forward, seemingly not certain if it actually worked.

“Well that was bracing,” Vivienne stated, “I can barely feel the frostbite settling in.” Evelyn ignored the sarcasm, they were lucky to still be alive.

“Everyone alright?” she asked. Blackwall nodded and Cassandra fell into line beside her.

“Your fighting skills had not dulled in the time you were resting,” the Seeker saw fit to note. Her voice indicated she hoped that Evelyn would give up the idea of relinquishing being Inquisitor.

“I take it we go after Suledin Keep now?” Vivienne asked, knowing that demon would be waiting for them.

“Ishmael can wait,” was Evelyn’s firm response. “We need to worry about the Red Templars first and their slaves.” Blackwall immediately picked up on the error.

“Imshael,” he replied, “and take it from a Warden demons are bad news as you’ve seen yourself.”

“Getting rid of him would help immeasurably,” Vivienne pointed out. “For us and for Emprise Du Lion.”

“Doesn’t matter, the slaves come first.” Cassandra approved of her decision but given that the Inquisition had not explored the area wondered how that would be achieved.

“How would we find them?” she wanted to know. Evelyn had one idea, one that she was sure none of them would like.

“We follow the red lyrium. If we come across it then that would be a clue as to where it’s being mined.” She moved ahead, eager to get off the lake and scout ahead. It was clear Vivienne was not assured by the plan and even Cassandra was concerned, yet Blackwall was used to following orders even if he did not agree.

“You heard the lady.” Cassandra ran ahead of him, wanting to speak to Evelyn out of the other’s earshot.

“How are you feeling?” she wanted to know after a moment of them walking in silence.

“Fine,” was Evelyn’s automatic response, and she knew the Seeker wouldn’t buy it. “Without scouting the area it’s the best plan we have.” With the mountains in the way it was hard even to tell where the keep might be, Cassandra figured Sahrnia would point them in the right direction but Evelyn had by now committed herself.

“I take it you are still unprepared to talk.” With the stress of the battle having worn off Evelyn allowed herself to evaluate how she felt about it.

 _‘This time I do not wait. As soon as I see him the arrow flies, lodging in his throat. The sole other occupant in the room too startled to react, surprise on her face, from the attack or the fact it’s me I cannot be sure. I don’t hear her, without thinking I rush to cut her down.’_ It was a fragment, hazy memories of the dreams she was having, and remembering bits and pieces Evelyn thought she was starting to piece it together.

“Right now if the Red Templars are with Corypheus then they require our full attention.” She knew she was ignoring Cassandra’s question. “I’m sure the Inquisitor would agree.” Cassandra sighed, seeing that Evelyn was still committed to Leliana taking over.

“Is there anything you can tell me?” she pressed. And suddenly the rogue archer thought of something that did happen at Therinfal Redoubt.

“If you want an explanation, there is something I kept quiet about when we went to recruit the Templars.” Evelyn found that she was speaking quickly, believing that if she didn’t get it all out now she would lose the nerve to say it. “I told you what Envy did, how it imitated Josie, Cullen, Leliana.”

“When it tried to show you how monsterous we would become should he succeed.” Cassandra remembered well, and if there was more that Evelyn did not wish to share then it had to be something that really haunted her.

“Yes. Before all that it tried to make me believe we had won. We allied with the Templars and sealed the breach, and later Leliana came up to me.” Cassandra was completely unprepared for her next words. “She tried to seduce me, Leliana actually tried to seduce me.” By now Blackwall had caught up enough to overhear and found himself listening very carefully.

“You’re making this all up!” Cassandra accused, not believing a word of it.

“I swear, it’s true.” Evelyn had heard stories of that sort of thing, Sloth Demons she thought did something similar. “I could tell it was a trick but I actually went along with it, at first, seeing what it’s game was.”

“You and our spymaster?” the Warden had to ask at this point. “And that scared you?” Evelyn thought about that. If it was really her…Leliana would never.

 _‘Would she?’_ Rumour had it she tried with Elissa Cousland. If Leliana tried with her…Evelyn wasn’t sure, and had the uncomfortable feeling that she was trapped. _‘If I said yes I would be interested what would that say about me? Could I even be attracted to her, if indeed she ever was?’_ As if on cue she spotted a pair of ravens sitting upon a post. She had noticed them about and paid them little mind, even if thinking about it now of course they would be Leliana’s messenger birds, spying on Evelyn and flying back to Skyhold with information, somehow. One flew off, while the other held it’s ground, even as the group drew close. Evelyn found herself observing the bird, who acted as if she wasn’t even there. She thought about using it to send a message back about what they were doing, or getting Cassandra to, when she heard the first raven up ahead. For reasons she could not quite understand, maybe as a rogue she was just naturally attuned to such things, she held up a hand letting the others know to hold up while she snuck up ahead.

“That it was Envy doing so was what I found offputting,” Evelyn answered, addressing Blackwall’s comment. The Warden saw what she was doing and blessedly kept his mouth shut, and in the silence he could hear the very faint sound of voices up ahead, too far to make out. A moment later Evelyn crept back. “Templars,” she hissed. She thought she could get the drop on one, if the rest moved as soon as she struck. “They sound frightened.”

“Of Imshael no doubt,” Vivienne guessed. “Unless they are working for him.”

“Even if they are they have reason to be scared.” Blackwall set his shield aside, not wanting the extra weight slowing him down. Cassandra uncoiled that chain she carried to yank one of them back while Evelyn made her move. With a nod she moved back towards the Templars, they hadn’t noticed her yet, and she picked out the Guardian amongst them being the toughest foe should they enter combat. Pulling the bow back as far as it would go, from this long range Evelyn adjusted for the arrow’s arc before letting go. As soon as she did Blackwall charged, with a wave of her staff Vivienne froze the Guardian in place as the Warden brought the blade overhead. Cassandra had already snatched the second Templar to where she was and Evelyn dropped the bow, sprinting to the third knife in hand. The third Templar tried striking Blackwall, who was too slow to completely avoid the sword, striking somewhere on the shoulder where the armour covered. His reactions were quick, already spinning to face the Inquisitor, and brought the blade up even as Evelyn brought hers down, his arms blocking the strike as best they could but still landing somewhere in the eye. She felt the sword strike against her midsection, fighting for purchase to cut in, before she yanked the knife out and it fell uselessly from the Templar’s hands. Evelyn knew immediately her attack was fatal and look to Blackwall who shattered his foe in a shower of ice. “Easy,” Blackwall told her, noticing the blood on her robes.

“Don’t worry, it’s not mine.” Turning back Cassandra had easily overwhelmed the Guardian and had him pinned down in the snow, squirming but alive.

“Where are the miners you took?” she demanded. Evelyn ran back with Blackwall, Vivienne watching a short distance away. When the Templar did not answer Evelyn jammed her knife into his side to Cassandra’s shock.

“We can make it hurt a lot worse.” Cassandra gave a look that demanded if this was really necessary.

 _‘You work with Leliana,’_ was Evelyn’s unspoken reply, _‘don’t look surprised.’_ Earlier, when she spared the spymaster from killing Butler by doing the deed herself, she might have been concerned about turning into Leliana, cold, ruthless, now she didn’t care.

“We left them. I can show you where.” The Templar’s voice was pleading, and Evelyn was in complete agreeance with Cassandra hearing the outrage in her voice.

“You just left them there?” Even with how she disapproved of Evelyn’s methods just a moment ago she sounded on the verge of finishing him off herself.

“We had to, when we saw the Darkspawn.” For Grey Wardens Darkspawn was the beginning middle and end of their lives, every fibre dedicated to stopping them. Blackwall was different but crouched over the fallen Templar.

“Tell us of these Darkspawn and you might survive this.”

“Hurlocks, near Suledin Keep. I think that demon keeps them.” Blackwall thought about this a moment before grabbing Evelyn’s shoulder, pulling her aside.

“I suggest we conscript the little drummer boy to fight with us. If he dies or gets the taint no great loss.” And Evelyn could see Vivienne nod in agreement. She went to pick up the bow, turning over the news in her head.

“Seems we head for Suledin Keep after all.” As much as she didn’t like it the threat of Darkspawn was too great to ignore. Thankfully there was one thing that might make her feel better. Despite Blackwall’s advice she took aim with the bow and sent an arrow into the Templar’s neck. She imagined Vivienne would be the only one to approve, having done so now Evelyn wasn’t even sure that she did herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a few mythology gags and references for those paying attention. Yes Leliana seducing you really was going to be a thing, but was scrapped. Her fans will be pleased that she and Josephine will be the central characters next chapter.


	4. Of Puppets and Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Evelyn's absence Leliana begins contemplating what her being Inquisitor would be like, and how best to keep the Herald in power.

** Of Puppets and Queens **

** Despite her misgivings Leliana begins plotting on just what type of Inquisitor she should be **

** A Dragon Age: Inquisition fanfic by tsstevens **

** Evelyn Trevelyan/Leliana **

****

“Rain fire.” When Cassandra began training with the Antivan Recon Cadre Leliana saw fit to ask the advice of one of it’s members, a brutal rogue named Arthur, should the situation in Kirkwall lead to an Exalted March. The simple reply made her think of Divine Justinia’s methods, and before then Elissa and her oft rash methods. The Hero of Ferelden made similar comments in that sometimes people would not listen to change, a crusade had to be made to force change to happen. Looking over the war table at Skyhold Leliana found herself mouthing the same words of wisdom she heard several years before. “Is that what you would want?” She knew by rights Cullen and Josephine, and probably Cassandra and Evelyn should be there as well, but the Spymaster wanted to be alone for this, at least until she wouldn’t feel so self conscious about the decisions she made. Before anyone who questioned could be brushed off with her justifying that she did what must be done. Despite Evelyn pushing her into this role and Leliana finding it was quite similar it felt so much bigger now.

“Using Arl Wolfe would be more merciful than executing him like our commander suggests.” So absorbed in looking over the map of Ferelden Leliana had not noticed their ambassador come in, not that her hand hovered over the marker indicating the issue of what to do about the Arl allying with the Venatori.

“I do genuinely believe it would be the best course of action.” Leliana thought that Josephine could tell she was covering, even if she hadn’t intended to act without their knowledge, but was too polite to say anything. “Speaking of which how is Duke Phish?”

“Grand Duke Phish,” Josephine mocked, imitating a brash Navarran voice, “is honoured to support the Inquisition.” Jokingly referred to One Eyed Phish, he was known for his view of politics to be rather narrow, but very deep, and Skyhold had played host to his mildly boorish ways for nearly a week. “Actually I felt like I could use a break from him and had these messages for you, and thought you could use a walk too.”

“That’s too kind of you,” Leliana chided, not for the first time, but accepting just the same. “If he tries flirting again send him to the rookery.” Josephine grunted in disgust, knowing full well just what would happen if she did.

 _‘Ugh, you are impossible Leliana,’_ Josephine thought not for the first time, having heard that her friend had subtly frightened off would be suiters before. She appreciated the Nightingale caring for her so much, but the lengths she went to protect her were disturbing.

“Ah, he’s charming. Nothing more than that, and he is very insightful of the game.” The Great Game, so it was called, was Orlesian political manoeuvring, backstabbing (sometimes literally) and vying for power of the royal court. Leliana paused as they entered the great hall, observing the red throne of the Inquisition where Evelyn has passed sentence. A task the spymaster guessed she would be expected to carry out. “Have you considered yourself sitting there?” Josephine’s question had a tinge of worry about it, and Leliana guessed her concern was on just what she would do if she was leading them.

“To be honest I hadn’t.” How best to handle that particular issue…”Perhaps I could discuss how Crestwood’s mayor should be dealt with and Trevelyan hand down the sentence, no?” Upon hearing this Josephine suddenly realized that Leliana, and her, Cullen, thinking about it half the Inquisition had been more or less making choices for Evelyn.

“Have everyone else think the Herald is still Inquisitor while you use her as a puppet?” And immediately the ambassador regretted the accusing tone. Her friend however remained nonplussed by the comment.

“We have, haven’t we?” she confessed. “That’s what some would say of us. But when it comes to difficult decisions, such as how one reacts to the Blight for instance, we need to discuss all the options.”

 _‘Now Mayor Dedrick is going to be a difficult matter to resolve.’_ Ferelden and possibly Evelyn would want his head, and few would blame them.

“It’s a tricky matter.” Josephine had nowhere near the experience of the Blight her friend had, though she’d heard stories. Wanting to concentrate on more pleasant thoughts she added, “I’ve imagined, at times. The things I could achieve as Inquisitor.”

“You’ve imagined it?” Leliana’s voice was tinged with amusement.

 _‘Who hasn’t thought about being queen, or being made Divine and sitting on the Sunburst Throne?’_ It was a nice dream, one Josephine was sure Leliana had herself.

“Do you end up with a handsome prince or lord?” the Spymaster pressed teasingly.

“You never allow it to get that far.” Leliana was about to retort when one of her agents, Witts Josephine remembered, had spotted them and approached, a sheef of papers in hand.

“Reports for the Inquisitor ser,” the elf told her, “She wanted it sent directly to her and also requested studies on Orley politics.” Leliana and Josephine shared a look; when they stressed how dangerous they were Evelyn took their comments seriously, and heartened by hearing of her research into them the spymaster thought to loan her a book that went into the Royal Court in great detail. But it was the idea of Evelyn keeping information to herself that was most interesting.

“I’ll be certain to see that she gets it.” Josephine guessed that she was having a joke at the Inquisitor’s expense as she held out a hand for the reports.

“Forgive me, m’lady.” Ritts tried to keep from sounding nervous: on the one hand Evelyn made it clear that she was the only one to be involved. On the other Sister Nightingale was known to deal with even the slightest infractions brutally. “The Herald was very specific…”

“And I know she values your loyalty deeply.” Leliana knew that Evelyn had recruited her and why, information that she could use against the scout but wanted another way. “As her spymaster I can guarantee your report will only be seen by the Inquisitor herself.” Josephine’s face was a mask but she despised the use of intimidation especially from her friend, and was grateful that Ritts chose not to make it more of an issue.

“Saint Kei had drawn up the studies for the Herald’s behalf,” Ritts explained, “and will have it delivered to Skyhold.”

“That’s good to hear,” Leliana told her, “be sure to pass on our thanks.” Waving the scout off she said to Josephine, “I hadn’t forgotten your question. About telling the Herald how to act.” Leliana motioned to walk with her and listened. Josephine wanted to bring up what just happened, ask why Evelyn would want to keep anyone from reading what Witty Ritts had delivered, but couldn’t form the words.

“I think we have been this whole time.” For a moment she worried that was the wrong thing to say, the Spymaster’s look thoughtful, contemplating the idea. “Do you think that may be why she is keeping things from us?” First not explaining what was wrong with her, then this revelation of even Leliana not being privy to Evelyn’s actions.

 _‘What is this about?’_ She looked to the spymaster hoping for an answer to the unspoken question.

“We advise her,” Leliana said finally. “Give her guidance on what is the best course of action. Most of the time she takes it.” Even if Evelyn had not gone with her idea and allied with the Templars rather than the mages. “That reminds me, had Solas found out any more about what might be affecting her?”

“He’s ruled out the Mark on her hand,” Josephine told her, “and doubts it is due to that Envy demon either, any trauma she might have is not consistent with her actions now.” Leliana walked Josephine into the castle gardens, where to both their surprise they saw the elf mage, seeming to look over a chess table.

“That’s right.” Before either of them could ask how he could have heard Solas continued with his thoughts. “My best guess is that there might be some head injury that we had missed. Her efforts during Haven were far more than any could ask.” Leliana guessed maybe that was possible, during the Blight there was far more attention paid to one’s health, these days if one could walk then whatever injuries that person had were nothing to worry about.

“How much do you know?” she asked, concerned, thinking that if he heard them discussing Evelyn’s state then he might have found out what she did.

“Enough,” he replied, somewhat cryptically. “If you are concerned it may well be worth talking to her about limiting her role, or at least doing more to make the right decisions.”

 _‘He’s still bitter.’_ Josephine could tell, though he hid it well, really wanting the mages recruited instead. Evelyn had done a lot to rectify that particular issue, at least he wasn’t openly resentful. _‘Leliana wanted to ally with the mages too.’_

“Cullen brought up something like that,” the spymaster told him, “about not fighting if she is not well.”

“The Knight Commander is an insightful man.” The well known fact both Leliana and Josephine bullied him was not lost on Solas. “I am not a king or queen maker myself but if I were the idea of propping up our Inquisitor as a puppet until she is right of mind may be a wise one.” The idea was pragmatic, even put as bluntly as he did it made sense.

“Would you be able to look into what head injuries Evelyn may still have?” In the slight pause before Solas answered Leliana heard a raven overhead, it’s dark caw signalling for attention.

“Of course.” He nodded, indicating the bird overhead. “I’ll let you get back to your duties.” As the mage left Leliana reached out her arm for the raven to settle on, seeing the note attached.

“It’s from Emprise Du Lion.” Not for the first time Josephine could not believe she could tell these things, with the message still being attached and unopened. Leliana had it in her hands quickly, reading through. “Cassandra reports darkspawn.” Again Josephine’s experience with them came only from the historical texts but they were enough, especially as the Spymaster broke into a run. “Gather Sera Dorian and Cole. Now,” she ordered, heading for Cullen’s office. In her haste she dropped the message from Ritts, which landed unfolded and as Josephine picked it up saw enough to become very concerned.

 _‘What couple? What’s meant by they were dealt with?’_ It was a matter that would have to be looked into, soon. For now though she did as Leliana asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought to redo the story in rich text for a better reading experience. And going through a huge Game of Thrones marathon so I'll certainly have some ideas particularly as they revolve around reversing the show's premise and Evelyn and Leliana fight to keep the other in power.


	5. Red Trails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian, Sera and Cole fight through the Templar army in Emprise du Lion in an effort to save Evelyn...from herself.

** Red Trails **

****

** Spurred on by the threat of Red Templars and Darkspawn Dorian Sera and Cole follow Evelyn on the path to fight Imshael, only to discover something potentially far more frightening **

****

** A Dragon Age: Inquisition fanfic by tsstevens **

****

** Evelyn Trevalyan/Leliana **

****

Dorian Pavus wasn’t sure if it was simply his ego making it difficult, but the magister was hard pressed to know which sounded worse. On the one hand the Red Templars were working with the Tevinter Old God Corypheus, a false god Dorian hoped, and from what he heard they were using slave labour to mine for a corrupted form of lyrium, On the other Cassandra had sent a raven warning that there was possibly Darkspawn, which was why Sera and Cole followed close behind, and once they had found them a hundred Inquisition soldiers were ready to strike like the wrath of heaven. They had to be, Darkspawn were considered such a threat that Cole had traded the daggers he usually wielded for a bow, Sera gave it to him in favour of a much larger, more intricate one the likes of which Dorian had never seen before. Given what they were up against; Darkspawn tainting even the very ground they walked on and taking women to be raped and impregnated to become broodmothers, he was grateful she carried such a serious looking weapon.

 

“Friggen shite bag vermin.” Sera had not let up on either the Darkspawn or the Templars ever since they’d arrived. Dorian and Cole had largely ignored her, the latter may have come across as strange but seemed to understand how stressed she was.

 

“Quiet.” Cole stopped, frozen in place.

 

“You quiet,” the elf retorted back. Dorian however stepped back next to the boy.

 

“I can sense it too.” He seemed surprised, as well as impressed. “You noticed the aura of magic up ahead?” And even though Sera was scared of magic, knew little about it and not wanting to, she thought she could feel something like ice crackling, more than the arctic weather of Emprise Du Lion was anyway, or that feeling she sometimes got when facing spiders. The next thing she knew Sera felt like she was underwater, her movements sluggish and time seeming to stand still.

 

“Dorian, what the bloody hell…” she tried to say, but she could only make out every second word and she was the one speaking them. In her slowed state Sera could make out a mage easy enough, he looked Antivian, and figured he was the cause of…of whatever was going on. Dorian had cast a spell of his own, a barrier Sera guessed in her slurred state, and as Cole took aim at the mage she sensed doing the same, the bow string feeling heavy in her hands. Cole’s arrow struck first, he was not a skilled archer as far as she knew and the Spellbinder had clearly cloaked himself in some type of protection, but her shot was powerful enough to punch through whatever it was he used, as well as his head. Immediately Sera noticed the spell begin to wear off.

 

“Everyone alright?” Dorian asked as the mage fell.

 

“Yes,” Cole said after a moment, before going into one of his strange rants. “Time and tide wait for no man, but for this one time stood still.” Dorian had seen this type of magic before, in Tevinter, and seeing it out here bothered him.

 

“Well said.” He knew that the mage was only able to get off one shot, one that he was thankful had missed. “I think it’s a safe bet our dear Inquisitor had gone a different path.”

 

“You knew what that was?” Sera demanded.

 

“I…” the Tevinter magister began, before his eyes went wide. “Oh dear.” In that state of shock Dorian realized that the energy blast was not aimed at him, but the great bear the mage must have seen in the distance, and now it descended on them in a rage.

 

“Move.” Cole stepped forward calmly, pushing Dorian out of the way before he disappeared from view. Sera stepped in front of him herself and as the bear reared back to swipe she threw something in its face, knockout powder Dorian guessed from how the animal reacted, before Sera took to the sky with an almighty slash from the bladed gauntlet she carried around. Such a blow would have been enough to fell anyone maybe up to a member of a royal guardsman, but the attack only seemed to anger the beast further, making Sera dart away quickly, much too fast for Dorian to be able to see her but from the way the beast roared she was doing…something to it, seeing cut after cut appear on its mammoth frame, the bear unable to do anything about it.

 

“Get clear,” Dorian ordered, thinking it was far too powerful for them to fight and running was the better choice. Cole had returned to his side by this point and Sera had reappeared as well, seemingly trying to distract it. Dorian was having none of that and went to cast a barrier protection spell when he saw the bear collapse, bleeding out from unseen wounds.

 

“Shit it still wants some!” Sera had fought a high dragon, a Ferelden Frostback, that wasn’t as tough as this bear was, for she was certain that was it, but the animal had only stumbled, even after all the punishment it had taken. The elf drew back on her bow, wondering just what it would take to kill the beast, when there was a hail of arrows from behind. Sera looked back to see some of the Inquisition soldiers who had come with them to contain the Darkspawn. And that finally seemed to put the bear down for good.

 

“Lady Sera,” one of the soldiers said, “we saw that you were…”

 

“Get off on that,” she told him, “hit it again.” She could not believe the great bear was stirring still, even if it was past dead just from blood loss. “What did you do to it?” Sera had to ask, looking at all the slashes made in horror.

 

“I defended us,” was Cole’s simple reply. Dorian looked himself and knew that one second Sera had landed what seemed like a thousand strikes in the blink of an eye, the next a thousand more seemed to come from nowhere. And even with all that it was still almost too tough to fight.

 

“Good work,” the mage complimented, looking ahead to see a man running towards them in the distance, wearing armour. Dorian took him for a knight.

 

“Inquisition forces?” he asked. After Dorian nodded he said, “My name is Michal, your Herald is ahead, last I saw she and her group was at the Tower of Bone.”

 

“Bones made a tower,” Cole mused. “Intended to intimidate, frighten forces gathered against it.”

 

“That’s naff.” Sera rarely missed an opportunity to comment on his creepy speech. “Everyone knows it was to hold a giant.” However the truth was that was just one of several stories about it.

 

“You’ll need to hurry,” Michal said, ignoring them. “The Templars are all moving to attack Sahrnia.” Dorian glanced back towards the village and at the soldiers that were going to help fight the Darkspawn, gritting his teeth.

 

“How many?” he asked, a feeling of dread washing over him.

 

“All of them,” the knight replied. “Every single one left the keep. Archers, mages…”

 

“Mages?” Sera repeated. “Shit.” She had fought them before, and the idea that Templars and mages were working together for the common…bad she guessed pissed her off.

 

“Indeed.” The mage’s thoughts turned to what Inquisition forces Evelyn may have set up on the way. “What about the camps you came across? Would they be able to slow the Templars down?” Michal shook his head.

 

“I saw no camps on the way from the keep.” Dorian knew that sounded very unusual and tried to work out why Evelyn had not done so, as well as the best way to get to her past an army of Templars, and quickly thought that he couldn’t just stand around weighing up his options, the very thought of it was enough to drive him mad.

 

“What if we leave half our soldiers here? Charge with the rest to this tower?” Cole nodded, an approving look on his face.

 

“Yes, that would be a huge help,” Michal said. He looked towards the keep and could see the first of the Templars in the distance.

 

“Half of you stay and defend Sahrnia,” Dorian ordered. “The rest run with us.” To Sera and Cole he said, “Shoot any archers but we have to keep moving.” Sera was about to comment on the lack of his usual flippant attitude when he turned to run, followed by a rush of Inquisition soldiers. As they ran past she fell into a run with them, seeing Cole doing the same and managing to keep pace well despite his pale appearance.

 

“There might be giants,” he said quietly enough that Sera had to strain to hear him, and was about to ask if he meant literally when she sensed more than saw that despite fifty other targets one of the Templar sharpshooters took aim at her, in fact Sera could swear she could see the arrow in flight, and slid across the ice to avoid it while trying to get a bead on him.

 

“Keep going creepy,” she told Cole, before seeing that he meant what he just said and not only was there a giant but there was something seriously wrong with it, that red rock the elf had seen about seeming to grow from it’s body.

 

“Go!” Dorian roared at them, casting a barrier spell. “Outrun it and get to the Inquisitor!” He had no idea how far ahead Evelyn was and hoped that she was still alright, given that seemingly every Red Templar in the area was descending on them. Ignoring the fighting around him the mage ran past to keep up with Sera and Cole, seeing the tower and keep in the distance, over a hill. With scarcely a look back at the battle the Tevinter magister looked for any sign of their companions and saw dead Templars, their bodies covered in a light dusting of snow.

 

“So just a guess, right, but maybe Evelyn came this way?” Sera could see no sign of her, looking back that giant had not chased after them, and after a moment seeing Cole catch his breath looked into the distance where she could just make out a collapsed bridge and figured nobody had crossed there.

 

“Layed to waste, wasting away, laying waste where they go.” She figured Cole was talking about Darkspawn and could sense them nearby.

 

“You a friggen Grey Warden now?” For a moment he looked confused by the question.

 

“There are more threats than them.” At that Sera shrugged, focusing more on Dorian.

 

“There,” he told them. Up ahead were the bodies of Hurlocks, but still no sign of Evelyn, Cassandra, Blackwall or Vivienne. “Whatever you do don’t touch them,” he warned. To the left was Suledin Keep, and what looked to be some type of mining operation on the right which he guessed was for lyrium. Dorian had a hunch and went up the middle where, yes, the snow had not completely covered the footprints, four pairs could be made out. He began to run forward when he heard the faint sound of fighting, seemingly from inside the mountain side, and he looked for the entrance to a cave. To his surprise Cole pointed out silently a heavy pair of doors built into the rock, the sort of thing one would see on a fortress, and inside came the clashing of metal against metal and muted shouts. He instantly recognized it as Cassandra and broke into a run. “Seeker!” he bellowed, before guessing that involved in the fighting he would either be unheard or be an unwelcome distraction and stormed inside to see for himself.

 

“They will need more arrows than the Inquisitor has,” Cole said, unusually lucid for him, and moved past, his bow sweeping for movement.

 

“Wow,” Sera had to say, marvelling at the sight of at least twenty dead Hurlocks inside, running up the stairs into the next room where the thick of the fighting was.

 

“Sera?” a surprised voice called out, Evelyn’s. Instead of responding the elf called out.

 

“Need help now.” She saw each fighter inside against one Darkspawn, with several more charging in and one larger vicious looking one holding back, she guessed it was the Alpha of the group and instinctively took aim.

 

“Cole stand back and use your bow to pick them off.” Evelyn already had Cassandra and Blackwall fighting in close quarters and wanted the boy to fight from a distance least he put himself at risk as well.

 

“They won’t see me.” Cole’s calm, chilling comment echoed through what, so Blackwall had said, used to be a Warden camp and before she could argue he seemed to disappear from view. Evelyn tried to spot him and saw Sera move back to shoot one of the Hurlocks. A second later the one the Grey Warden was fighting fell, Cole having buried a blade into its back. That gave Vivienne enough time to run for Dorian, spent and having exhausted herself from the fighting. He helped her out, turning once with a wave of his hand at the Alpha Hurlock.

 

“Move,” he told the others. “Everyone get out now.” Evelyn looked to see the Alpha begin fighting it’s smaller brethren, who fought back. One of the talents of a necromancer, the Inquisitor figured, though she had no idea the ability to control beasts was that strong. She heard stories of bears and wolves being trained by rangers and could be called upon almost at will, but using magic to control Darkspawn was unbelievable.

 

“Close the doors Blackwall,” Evelyn ordered, even as he and the Seeker did so, pushing to bar entry with all her strength. “Everyone okay? No one got hit?”

 

“I’m wiped,” Vivienne replied, too tired to care about looking strong. Cassandra leaned against the heavy doors, both to bar them from opening and to rest.

 

“That spell should be enough until the rest of the Inquisition forces get here.” And at Dorian’s words Evelyn cast a thankful look at Cassandra for getting word back to Skyhold. “What happened out there?” As the most senior member of the group the mage saw fit to ask for details.

 

“There was a large number of Templars trying to block us from the Keep as well as the mines,” Blackwall offered. “Me and Cassandra would spend hours a day trying to lure them into engaging for the Inquisitor and Vivienne to pick off.”

 

“I’m surprised we were able to get this far, given their numbers,” Cassandra added honestly. “I’d say about half what we saw up to this point.” Given that the Inquisition had recruited the Templars that was a lot.

 

“Templars and Venatori and bears,” Sera chimed in, knowing it hadn’t exactly been a picnic for them either.

 

“And a normal mage that must have been hiding out here.” Dorian remembered, how he used time manipulation and was something he had to inform Evelyn about.

 

“A mage?” Cassandra asked. “What did he look like?” And Dorian told her the details, Evelyn listening thoughtfully to the magic he used. “That must have been Gordon the Frank, one of the rogue mages we had to track down.” The Seeker, far from looking pleased, seemed regretful at what she heard. “Sadly it had to come to this.”

 

“Especially given what Dorian just said,” Evelyn agreed. “With you here we can now focus on the slave labour.”

 

“That should be easy,” Sera told them. “All the Templars up and left to attack Sahrnia, figure they’re trying to lure us away from here.” At that Evelyn got up to move.

 

“I left half our forces in the village in case they got that far,” Dorian told her, moving to block her path. “The rest are moving up fighting them as they go. I suggest we make camp nearby and wait for them.” And just like Blackwall before Dorian was trying to tell her what to do, thankfully she was a leader who listened, was reasonable, but Leliana had briefed him on how she was acting unwell, out of character, so was prepared for how she might react.

 

“No time,” Evelyn said, trying to move past him. “Those slaves cannot afford to wait for us to rest, we need…” and just as Dorian mused that her concern was perfectly in character she collapsed, looking even more exhausted than Vivienne.

 

“You need to rest.” In a flash Cole was by her side to catch her, help keep her on her feet. “You cannot help them yet, you need to be stronger.”

 

“Cole’s right,” Blackwall said, “Least we can do is set up camp and bring the whole fucking Inquisition on the slaver’s heads.”

 

“That actually sounds like a very good idea,” Evelyn had to agree. “But we need to make certain of that village.” Cassandra moved to help Cole with her.

 

“I will do that,” she said. “Vivienne needs help. At least we can make certain she is alright.” Without waiting for permission or for Evelyn to protest the Seeker aided her walk. “Stay with her if you must do something, but you need rest.” Evelyn knew she was right, but felt they had to keep fighting. Just the same her head was telling her Cassandra was right.

 

“Okay,” she said allowing herself to be helped. “Tell me as soon as you heard back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down, finally. Hope to get part six punched out in the next few days, most of it is in Evelyn's head and I have a really firm grasp of the ground I wish to cover so the story should really begin to take shape.


	6. Liberation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The retaking of Suledin Keep and Emprise du Lion.

** Liberation **

****

** The Inquisition storm Suledin Keep in a bid to free Emprise Du Lion of the demon Imshael **

****

** A Dragon Age: Inquisition fanfic by tsstevens **

****

** Evelyn Trevalyan/Leliana **

 

****

****

****

_‘We’ve done it.’_ Evelyn could hardly believe they had made it this far, coming from trying to ally with Lord Seeker Lucious. The Inquisition meeting with the Templars for their aid had quickly descended into chaos, with their leader clearly having gone mad. He had attempted to lure Evelyn into a trap, which with Cassandra Vivienne and Blackwall by her side she was able to overcome and give chase to Lucious. He attacked her but the rogue was easily able to defeat him on the steps of Therinfal Redoubt before rallying the Templars to help seal the Breach, an event that in all honesty the Inquisitor thought was a little anticlimactic. ‘ _Well Cullen is no fool.’_ She was under no illusion that he was, despite the teasing he got at times, and the Templars had shown to be well worth the effort of pursuing them which she gave some of the credit to offering a solid partnership to rather than conscription. ‘ _Ser Barris was impressive there as well. We’ll have to do something about him.’_ In the shadow of what remained of the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Haven celebrated their victory, and despite Cassandra’s earlier words of encouragement Evelyn could not shake thinking about the turmoil they had faced. Divine Justinia and the people who died trying to broker peace, the people in the Hinterlands caught up in the war, the Inquisition soldiers Evelyn rescued from the Fallen Mire.

 

“Evelyn.” As she turned towards where the voice came from she was surprised that Josephine, of all people, grabbed her arm and moved to drag her to the party below, but Evelyn thought that, for tonight at least, she could allow herself to relax. Everyone else clearly was.

 

“This is all so unreal feeling,” the Inquisitor told Josie, allowing herself to be dragged along. “Finally things are working out for us.” Her disbelieving attitude could well be understood given all that had happened in such a short amount of time.

 

“And it’s all thanks to you, Inquisitor.” Still their ambassador was so formal, even having achieved such a victory.

 

“It was a team effort, we are all to thank for this,” Evelyn said humbly, looking past the walls of Haven for a moment expecting to see something to spoil it all for them, but all that lay beyond were trees and snow in the darkness. Josephine led Evelyn into a dance to the cheers of the party goers, Evelyn allowing herself to as she looked at the other members around them. Sera and The Iron Bull were cheering their approval of the scene, if anything Evelyn thought one of them would have pushed her to join in the festivities. Blackwall could not stop staring up at the sky where the Breach had been. Vivienne was beaming. Varric was currently occupied with one of the wenches who served drinks, which made Evelyn almost crack up laughing at a joke she heard one time on how to describe what a wench was. Evelyn was about to share it when out of the corner of her eye spotted Leliana, the Inquisition spymaster seemingly the lone person not taking part in the festivities.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” Evelyn wondered how she could hide herself in the shadows like that, the idea that the murderous bard could do so easily unnerving. But as she stepped into view she looked more relaxed, easy going, friendly even, it was like Evelyn was truly seeing her for the first time, the real her, without the threat of the Breach hanging over them. “Could I steal a moment of your time?” Leliana asked.

 

“Of course.” Pulling herself from Josephine’s grasp she added, “If I could ask you something as well.” At Leliana’s arched eyebrow Evelyn put forward her question. “Any news on who was responsible for the Conclave?” It was a matter that had been nagging at her ever since she had stepped out from the still burning holy place and collapsed, that mark on her hand. After suspicion had gone from her they looked at everyone from mages to the Grey Wardens to no avail.

 

“I have nothing to report at the moment.” And Evelyn felt like kicking herself, it was a sore topic to bring up and not one to discuss, not now. But Leliana’s face still had its mirth, however hurt she may have been for being reminded of Justinia’s death she remained strong. “We’re safe now, we can relax.”

 

_‘Try as I might I can’t seem to do that.’_ Evelyn couldn’t explain it, that nagging feeling that something was wrong.

 

“Is it really over?” she asked. Leliana responded by changing the topic to something that was discussed earlier.

 

“You remember how earlier I said when this was over I would teach you to be a bard?” It was something Evelyn had asked her about, as a rogue she would have a natural interest and it came up when Leliana was questioning her faith in the Maker, given everything that had happened.

 

“Yes. I heard you used to be one.” Leliana smiled at the thought of Evelyn checking up on her.

 

“That was a long time ago, and I can teach you everything you need to know about being a bard right now.” She pushed the hurt from that period of her life aside and gave what she knew was the best advice she could possibly provide. “Don’t.”

 

“Don’t?” Evelyn asked after a moment, confused.

 

“You don’t want to be a bard. You’re too nice, too noble to play the game.” Evelyn had heard about how dangerous it was but could only find scant details about her activities, about the largest nugget of information was the woman who trained her betrayed Leliana and she later had the treachery dealt with, but beyond that nothing, not even whether or not the Hero of Ferelden was involved. “Which reminds me,” Leliana said so smoothly it had to be a studied move, part of the political manoeuvring she used to be involved in, “it occurs to me that I know next to nothing about you.” Without missing a beat Evelyn gave a reply, though perhaps not the one Leliana was looking for.

 

“I have this dream I keep having.” She shuddered at the thought of it. “This woman turns into a spider and begins to devour who she is fighting.” Evelyn could see herself watching in horror at the event.

 

“I’m serious. We really never talked.” There had been times when the two of them had, of course, but that wasn’t what Leliana had meant. “I mean really talk like you have with Cassandra, or Sera.”

 

“Inquisitor.” For a moment Evelyn could swear she could hear Vivienne, but when she looked the mage was nowhere to be seen.

 

“I guess part of it was because…” Evelyn was about to say it was because on some level she was scared of Leliana, despite her previous efforts to reach out to the spymaster. She thought saying such a thing would make her angry, or worse hurt. If Leliana hadn’t picked up on it already. “I honestly am unsure how to act.”

 

“What do you mean?” Leliana asked. She had observed the Inquisitor as she strived to close the Breach and she always seemed so sure footed, knowing what to say or do. The fact Cassandra hadn’t killed her on the spot when they thought she was responsible for the Chantry explosion was proof of that.

 

“I think I have trouble reading you.” Again Evelyn heard someone call out her name, Vivienne she thought, but she was nowhere to be found. “Ruthless seems to work for you, but that’s not who I am. I don’t think that’s who you are either.”

 

_‘Brave.’_ Leliana was older, far more experienced and someone that Evelyn knew was someone not to talk down to or question. _‘Very brave.’_ The image of Chancellor Roderick trying to argue with her and the former bard in as many words telling him to go screw himself came to Evelyn, an image she was not sure to find amusing or terrifying.

 

“Tell me,” Leliana pressed, leaning in, “what’s wrong.” And for a moment Evelyn was struck by how with the exception of Varric no one had asked how she was coping. On the other hand she would have thought Leliana would have asked what she meant about what was said or at least try and defend such an observation.

 

“Everyone else sees this as a great victory,” the Inquisitor told her slowly, thinking her next words would be a gamble. “But I can’t stop thinking about the people we have lost. Justinia, the people at the Conclave.” When Leliana did not react Evelyn knew for certain.

 

_‘Of course she wouldn’t react to the comment because she doesn’t know. What is this?’_ And again she heard Vivienne’s voice.

 

“Evelyn.” She finally felt that she was able to move, and tried clearing her head of the dream from when Envy first tried manipulating her, using Leliana to question her. “Inquisitor.” Slowly Evelyn turned, pushing herself up as she did so.

 

“What is it?” Past the mage she could see Sera waving excitedly. Seeing this she got up to see what had her so worked up.

 

“Look over there.” The elf indicated past the collapsed Judicael's Crossing where Evelyn could just make out some type of collisium, from the looks of it half collapsed, but other than that the only other thing to note was that there was no way across the bridge, which made her think this was a deliberate act of sabotage. Then she looked up and saw what Sera was getting at.

 

“Here be dragons.” Evelyn watched in amazement, there were actually three dragons in flight overhead, making her think of a book she tried to read one time, that had three dragons in it. They were far enough away to not be noticed, at least that’s what Evelyn hoped. “That’s what you woke me for?” It was Vivienne who answered.

 

“Sera wanted to show you, one flew over the mining operation.” Evelyn nodded and without another word began walking, leading the seven strong group to where the Red Templars had their slave labour.

 

“How long was I out?” she asked.

 

“About two hours,” Dorian told her. “Sera was probing around the camp,” he paused when she snickered at the comment, noting that Evelyn kept a completely straight face, “that’s where she first spotted the dragon, and Cole went into the keep as far as he dared. What he found…” During the time Evelyn and Vivienne rested the group had been very busy, gathering information, resources, Cassandra and Blackwall had fallen back to help fight the Templars, but to the best anyone knew they left both areas undefended. What Cole found however…”It would be better to show you.” After everything else that happened Evelyn thought she was ready for whatever the strange boy may have found, and on that note an idea came to her.

 

“Cassandra,” she asked, suddenly worried, “could this Imshael have the power to control dragons?” Cassandra’s family were known as dragon slayers, she should know. “Are we under threat?”

 

“I don’t believe so,” the Seeker replied after looking up for any sign of them. “This demon I don’t think can bend the will of others. Michel would likely have said something.”

 

“And what of the village?” the Inquisitor asked.

 

“We have managed to hold off the Templars, despite their large numbers.” Evelyn tried to push the feeling that she should be fighting with them aside, thinking that having dreamt her earlier encounter with Envy, what the demon tried to do, went some way to clear her head. Then she saw one of the cages the Templars kept their prisoners in and broke into a dead run, at least she tried to in the snow which was nearly knee deep at the moment, and just before she reached it she must have slipped on some ice, losing her footing and tumbling forward.

 

“Here, let me.” Sera already had her lockpicks in hand, working on the cages until the padlock came loose, falling away easily. Evelyn could hear the prisoners inside, Sera reassuring them. “Go, get out of here, right?”

 

“You will rescue the others won’t you?” Evelyn looked about, trying to work out why the Templars would leave their operations unguarded.

 

_‘Freeing the other slaves goes without saying, but were they really that desperate to stop us reaching here they sent everyone out?’_ That was the best explanation she could think of.

 

“I like it when we help.” Evelyn agreed with Cole’s sentiments.

 

“Then you’ll love this. Vivienne, Blackwall and Cassandra, if the mines really are deserted find the rest of the slaves. Any trouble you find us in the keep.” The ex Templar did not like the way Evelyn was splitting the forces like this and couldn’t hold off saying something.

 

“You may need a warrior,” she protested, feeling that if the Inquisitor was not feeling well then she needed to watch her.

 

“I may need a mage as well,” Evelyn countered. “And I need someone to watch Madam De Fer.” Cassandra submitted to that wisdom and nodded her approval, the woman may have good advice and skill in magic but she was a snake. Her and Dorian may not have been the wisest choice, and she kept sniping at Sera and Vivienne’s feelings about Cole were crystal clear. “Cole, you saw something in the keep?”

 

“I saw a lot in the keep,” he replied as they finally moved to storm in and retake the hold. Reaching into a pouch he pulled out of rashvine he picked from the walls inside. “Flowers. They smelled nice.” Evelyn looked at him as if he was nuts, before he showed her something else. “These were in the Fade.”

 

“You’re saying that lyrium is Fade touched?” She looked at the red rocks he held, wondering if them being in the Fade made them better or worse.

 

_‘One thing’s for sure Varric is going to freak.’_ She kept her eyes open as they entered the keep, just because Cole hadn’t seen any Templars didn’t mean they were none inside, and she mused if maybe they employed stealth like he did.

 

“There are Templars up ahead.” Evelyn guessed that answered her question, and tried to see where they might be hiding.

 

_‘Oh.’_ She could see a group of them up ahead, from where she was Evelyn could identify three of them were archers, and there were a couple with shields as well.

 

“Impressive,” Dorian complimented when he saw their bodies. He had to hand it Cole, he could fight alright.

 

“I didn’t do this.” The boy could see that the others were disturbed by the scene, and felt he had to admit, “I wanted to.”

 

“You didn’t kill them?” Evelyn could only think of one other person who might have, if person it indeed one.

 

“What the hell is this shit?” For some reason Evelyn wanted to shield Sera from seeing this, even if she had seen as bad if not worse. “They were working for this demon weren’t they?”

 

“It would seem that was the case.” Cole seemed to have figured it out.

 

“He was angry when they would not do as he asked.” Evelyn ran on ahead, to her right were a series of cages, one housing a behemoth.

 

“What about these?” she asked when Cole and the others caught up.

 

“Templars.” Giving no further explanation Evelyn guessed the Red Templars were responsible for the dead prisoner, not Imshael.

 

“So this demon is doing a good thing killing them?” Sera mused. The Inquisitor found herself angry at the idea, though she had no idea why this in particular pissed her off.

 

“They were working for him and he killed them. What the hell did he ask of them that he refused?” If they were not above slavery then just how monsterous, how vile must it be?

 

“He’s been busy.” Dorian had moved on ahead after getting his look, wanting to be between the Inquisitor and any Templars that were still about, but there were only more dead bodies by the stairs. Evelyn ran past him.

 

“Let’s keep moving.” Past the stairs she found a camp, and past there in the distance what looked to be crosses. As the group drew closer it was Sera who spoke up about what the crosses represented.

 

“Was Imshael going to do something to their bodies?” Evelyn was thankful no one gave a reply and hoped she was wrong, but proceeding into the hold they learned just how barbaric the demon was: Templars were strung up from the ceiling, a couple looking to have been flayed, and not very well, the half torn pieces of flesh demonstrating the sloppy effort. “Fuck.” A sentiment Evelyn wholeheartedly agreed with, the sight striking at her very core, the horror she was seeing driving her into a rage.

 

“This ends here.” Although she had no way of knowing Imshael had to be the last one left, and without thinking about just how powerful the demon was, that he may have some form of defence, she stormed forward, trying to block the disturbing images from view. Ignoring the rest of the group calling for her Evelyn scaled the battlements and was somewhat frustrated the courtyard doors were open, denying her the satisfaction of working off some of the anger she felt by kicking it in. Imshael had to have left the way open for her to find him but that did not enter her mind either. All that mattered was he died. To her right Evelyn could see where Imshael was and drew her dagger. Normally the rogue was content to hold back and attack from afar with a bow, but sometimes nothing could beat getting up close and she had a feeling it would give her an advantage.

 

“Wait, wait!” Imshael tried to reason, seeing Evelyn, the knife in her hand, the fury in her eyes. But she was not about to listen, driving the blade into his chest, the force stemming from sheer anger causing him to stumble back. “Of for…” At that the human shape he adopted disappeared, and Evelyn sensed that he was not alone and only now saw the spiders approaching from the sides.

 

_‘Except…’_ To Evelyn they looked closer to a cockroach, or at least not quite like a spider. She thought she heard Dorian mutter something when he saw them, his face sinking, then he seemed to regain his composure.

 

“I think we are dealing with some type of fear demon,” he explained, casting a barrier just as the closest spider was poised to strike. “They take on the image of what you fear most.”

 

“That isn’t helpful!” Evelyn snapped. To her they were still arachnids, so she tried to focus on Imshael who himself had turned into some humanoid spider beast, a fear demon.

 

“Get out!” Sera screamed. “Get it out of my head!” Evelyn turned to help her, trying to fight off the waves of horrific scenes she saw flashing in her mind, when something smashed into the back of her head. Collapsing the Inquisitor still tried crawling to help, reaching for one of her blades, then saw that Cole was running towards Sera and thought maybe he would be the lone one of them who could keep their head. Evelyn lashed out at the nearest fearling, the images she was seeing far worse than anything encountered when facing Envy. Despite this she still tried to fight, then something smashed into her face, one of those fear bugs was the last thing she thought it could have been, before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would have pumped this out earlier but had to try and condense some twenty pages worth of content I wanted to put in, mainly alluding to early plans for Champions of the Just before it was cut, to six pages so the story could actually move forward. So that it wasn''t just my take on how Envy's attempts to manipulate Inquisitor might play out. Staying up all night every night reading fan made Dragon Age humor didn't help either. So now hopefully some of my ideas will take form, some hints for where it might be going.


	7. End of one Nightmare, Beginning of Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition forces count up the cost of their efforts against Imshael.

** End of one nightmare, beginning of another **

****

** The Inquisition deal with the aftermath of their bid to liberate Emprise du Lion **

****

** A Dragon Age: Inquisition fanfic by tsstevens **

****

** Evelyn Trevalyan/Leliana **

****

****

****

“This presents a certain challenge.” Solas heard the words from upstairs in Skyhold’s library, coming from one of Leliana’s agents, Charlie, the mage remembered, who was helping him research if maybe physical injury was responsible for the Inquisitor and her recent behaviour.

 

“That it does,” he conceded, the last he heard was Evelyn was resting before storming Suladin Keep, along with the substantial finds in the area, everything from minerals that had been in the Fade to the use of time magic by one of the apostates Cassandra was hunting.

 

“I mean we kind of need the Inquisitor here to see if maybe head trauma is the cause of this don’t we?” Solas knew little of the man apart from the Inquisition’s spymaster speaking highly of how he could help try and find an answer, after the idea that it may be magic related being ruled out. “You dismissed that anchor, that’s what the mark is called?” Charlie’s words were not doubting or questioning, Solas believed he just wanted confirmation.

 

“I have. Were it related then we should have seen something before now.” He looked up to see the large man, who he had seen act as a messenger around Skyhold, pour though another one of the volumes the library held on physical injury, from where he stood Solas saw that it described Darkspawn and the Taint.

 

“I read Sister Leliana’s reports on what happened to the Inquisitor when we recruited the Templars. It would have nothing to do with that either?”

 

 _‘He’s intelligent,’_ the mage thought, ‘ _thoughtful, trying to find an answer to what seems to be a problem.’_ Solas knew that whatever it was affected Evelyn, but not how far those consequences reached.

 

“Envy plays tricks on the mind, I suspect there was more than the Inquisitor let on, but I would suggest the time frame between Therinfal Redoubt and her malaise is too far apart for the two to be connected.” Charlie set aside the book he was reading and reached for another.

 

“What about mental duress? The strain of leading the Inquisition?” And Solas thought maybe the agent was right, it could be a case that Evelyn wasn’t coping with the stress.

 

“If that is the case she had been hiding it very well until now.” Solas paid little attention to rumour even with Varric and his stories, but then again even the mage knew of Kirkwall and the stress Hawke had with trying to keep the city from imploding.

 

“This is your work isn’t it?” Charlie came down the stairs to show Solas what me meant, and he read a passage that suggested that what Evelyn was going through was actually an illness and not some traumatic event.

 

“If by mine you mean give thoughts that connect to other experts in mental health, then yes.” It might seem a strange idea but it was something Solas had an idea about.

 

 _‘The events that had befallen the Dailish, that elven mages should be held up higher than they are and the strain of trying to make a difference.’_ Solas could tell Leliana’s errand boy a thing or two about it but he wasn’t sure what the large man’s position was on the current mage conflict or elves, and even as certain as he was he could handle any negative reaction thought a different explanation was warranted.

 

“What Evelyn is doing would change Thedas, for better or worse.” That was a diplomatic answer, Solas thought, taking her full alliance with the Templars well but still a little sore she didn’t seek out the mages instead. “Better I would say.” Despite that Solas had to admit she did try and help him and his people. “With that kind of stress it wouldn’t matter how sure footed and confident the Inquisitor appears.”

 

“So you think the idea has merit?” Solas thought of whether or not it did, seeing how eager the messenger was to report this to Leliana when he heard her voice, as well as another man’s outside. With Evelyn and Cassandra gone at the moment Leliana had taken it upon herself to meet and greet visitors to Skyhold, rather than have it all fall on Josephine.

 

“That’s very interesting,” Solas heard her say. “But the consequences should this be traced back to you would be catastrophic.” He thought maybe that’s what Leliana was doing now, and would have been happy to leave it but Charlie must have heard too and wanted to share what he found.

 

 _‘Like a marbari wanting to please its master.’_ An off thought maybe, but Solas could see he was certainly loyal, and willing, and he picked Charlie as being Ferelden so the comparison was fairly apt.

 

“I am aware of that.” Charlie stopped short of interrupting the discussion, instead just listening, and Solas gave the idea of mental trauma thought. “Which is why I thought using a cutout would be better so that should the worse happen the blowback would be on us, not the Inquisition.” The mage gathered that Leliana was up to something, and saw Charlie shake his head, seemingly he had no idea either.

 

“I’ll think about it,” Leliana said, before she entered the library and guessed maybe the two had heard what was said, but chose to leave it for the moment. “Had you found anything?” Solas contemplated whether or not to tell her when Charlie did.

 

“Had you thought that the Inquisitor may be acting similar to how the Champion of Kirkwall did and found the situation overwhelming?” The agent showed her what he meant, which Leliana read over, not dismissing the idea.

 

“I had seen this sort of thing before, during the Blight and fighting with the Hero.” Solas expected Leliana to leave it at that but was surprised when she continued. “Elissa had gone through so much, with the loss of her family, the Warden who recruited her, having the Taint, but she managed somehow. I think people who knew of everything that happened were touched and drawn to her.” The spymaster didn’t mention that was part of what had drawn her as well. “She managed, somehow. I don’t think it is outside the realm of possibility that this could be an answer, but maybe not the one we seek.” She was about to ask what Solas thought when another agent came up to Leliana.

 

“They’re back. Cassandra has news and in need of help.”

 

“Thank you Fisher,” Leliana told him, and thought she should see for herself. Charlie clearly thought he should go with her.

 

“Stay and keep looking into what you found,” Solas told him. Charlie nodded and followed Leliana out to the front where he saw a wagon come through the gates, Blackwall leading the way. Solas guessed the other Inquisition members were riding inside, and the Warden looked up at them. His grim face was enough for Leliana to just about run down the steps, with Solas following at a slower pace.

 

“What happened?” the spymaster asked. “Where’s the Inquisitor?”

 

“In the back.” Noting her concerned expression Blackwall told her, “Most of us are okay, somehow, but you might like to talk to her.” Sera jump out of the wagon, she looked out of it to Leliana’s surprise but still was able to mouth off.

 

“Vivi had been complaining the whole way.” And the fact Vivienne had not shot back with a retort suggested that she had been hurt, and hurt bad. Solas thought to check and see if there was something he could do when he came face to face with Dorian.

 

“Fascinating adventure, that,” the Tevinter mage quipped. “Most of the Inquisition’s best and we allow a demon to flee from our clutches.” And hearing that Leliana went to see for herself how the others were. Looking in the wagon she saw Cassandra, her fellow Seeker and Right Hand of the Divine, look back, concerned. Vivienne, Leliana saw, was bedridden, clearly injured. As was Evelyn, sitting by her side and looking like she was mobile, but she seemed miserable. Cole was hurt too, and was quiet.

 

“I think Dorian put it best.” Before Leliana could help her Cassandra moved to climb out. “We found them in the keep, beaten by this Fear Demon, Imshael I think it’s name was. We fought it back before it disappeared.”

 

“Dead?” Solas asked. It was Evelyn who answered.

 

“No. Cole said it turned into a raven and flew off.” Cole had a reassuring hand on Vivienne, but faced up to give his thoughts.

 

“Four alone it could face, strong as they were. Four plus three were beyond him. Used to bargaining. Coercion. Not force.”

 

“Rich words,” Vivienne moaned weakly. “Demons describing demons.” But she did seem grateful for him looking after her, or that she was getting so much attention, Solas couldn’t be sure.

 

“Cole move, let me look,” he told the boy, who was gone in a flash almost like he disappeared.

 

“She got the worst of it by far,” Evelyn told him. “We did what we could, I think the rest of us were overcome by what Imshael did to us rather than much physical damage.” Solas wondered for a moment if maybe what was done to Vivienne was magical, before making an executive decision.

 

“Just looking now anything else would lay you up for weeks.” The elven mage could tell just by looking that Vivienne was too hurt to go back into the field.

 

“Wonderful.” Her reply was dripping with sarcasm, and with that Solas sought out Dorian and Blackwall to help him get her inside. Evelyn however looked distraught.

 

“We failed.” She figured Leliana would want to know the details. “Cassandra was right, she or Blackwall should have been there too.” Thinking Vivienne was out of earshot she added, “She probably hates me now.” Leliana was just beginning to think of asking why that would matter when the grand magister addressed her concerns.

 

“No, dear. I think you were terribly ill equipped and should never have gone ahead but I don’t hate you. I understand determination better than most and can see it in others about as clearly as anything.” Leliana could tell her words, as barbed as they might have been, were cheap.

 

“Well she sounds like she’s on the mend.” And she could see Evelyn react to the mirth, but wasn’t sure what to make of it. It wasn’t a laugh or even a smile, more a snort, like she was too tired to take it in, but it wasn’t that either, like her mind was too far away to take in what was said, making the spymaster think maybe there was something to the idea of mental illness and looked for Solas to ask him but saw that he was busy with Vivienne. “When you are up to it we have a lot to discuss.”

 

“Yeah?” Evelyn sounded like a ill educated schoolgirl, furthering the idea that the problem, whatever it might be, was not anything that happened to the Inquisitor, but the Inquisitor herself. “About the Lion?”

 

“Yes, and the Winter Palace. Hawke sent a message from the Western Approach wondering if there was something wrong.” Evelyn’s face twisted up at that, how in the world could she forget?

 

“Shit, did you send a message back?” Her tone suggested that she hoped that Leliana hadn’t, but as apt as the former bard may have been at lying Leliana chose not to, not about this.

 

“I replied that we were solidying an alliance with Empress Celene for when we find out more about the Grey Wardens.” Which was true, Emprise du Lion was very close to Halamsharel and the Inquisition would remind them of their aid in this matter, which going by the information coming through with the exception of Imshael fleeing sounded like a resounding success.

 

“I need to get to the Western Approach.” Evelyn began to move when Leliana stopped her.

 

“I also said for her to tell us if she finds anything there. As we had not heard from her yet I think we have some time. Vivienne needs rest at the very least and I think you do as well.” Evelyn shook her head at this.

 

“Feel like I spent most of the past week just resting, sitting on my hands.” Remembering the trauma she herself had been through as well as the research that had been found the spymaster tried a delicate approach.

 

“If you won’t rest then would you tell me at least how you are feeling?” Evelyn knew what she was getting at and tried to remember what happened at the Lion, at the disturbing images that were forced on her, before again shaking her head as if trying to clear the cobwebs away.

 

“Funny thing is I can’t remember much of what Imshael did. I remember spiders, like when I was in the Fade, but aside from that…you don’t think he did something? Magic?” And Leliana remembered, again, an echo of the past, a Sloth Demon doing something similar, made her think she was back as a lay sister rather than liberate the Circle of Magi.

 

 _‘She remembers what is affecting her less clearly now? Could it be a demon or magic?’_ Leaving Vivienne to the Tevinter mage and Grey Warden Solas returned. _‘My research suggests not but could this Imshael have abilities we not know of?’_ He weighed up whether that or mental duress sounded more plausible before speaking.

 

“Inquisitor, a word when you have a moment.” Leliana motioned for her to go with the elf, and for him to explain. “We have have some of the answers you seek about your condition.” Seeing her urging Evelyn stood up to go with him.

 

“Not all of them though,” she replied quietly. “Why am I still seeing these images?” Evelyn hoped maybe that Solas could explain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope to get one more chapter done before this cruise next week, if not then certainly when I get back. And with that said the following chapters may be a little more sporadic because of work starting again but I do have the story pretty solidly layed out in my head so I should be able to add chapters every now and then. At least so that it doesn't look like I make it up as I go along, I know just how Into the Abyss will tie up the two storylines and how Nightmare...oops, spoilers.


	8. Preperations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before meeting Hawke Leliana displays her ability in leadership, and Cullen pierces through some of the problems the Inquisitor is going through.

** Preperations **

****

** The Inquisition are about to head for the Western Approach where Cullen expresses his concerns **

****

** A Dragon Age: Inquisition fanfic by tsstevens **

****

** Evelyn Trevalyen/Leliana **

****

****

****

“One.” After the Inquisition’s efforts in Emprise du Lion Cullen Ruthford, former Templar Knight Commander, had read over the numerous reports from the area. “One, two.” With the exception of the demon Imshael their actions were considered a success with all they had achieved, everything they had uncovered about the slaving operation in the area and a solid case for allying with the Winter Palace, which the upcoming ball planned by Empress Celene would help further, if they were able to stop the attempt on her life. “Three. Three.” However at the time Evelyn was preoccupied with being checked out for physical injury and Dorian was looking up something he found in The Lion, with Cassandra and Leliana holding court seeing to visitors to the Inquisition, so with preparing to meet with Hawke in the Western Approach as much as they could Cullen was sitting with Jester, who he knew as an agent but acted all the world like a rank and file soldier, watching and counting the messenger birds flying over Skyhold. Two flew towards the rookery, then stopped, and Cullen could hear them communicate with each other for a moment before one flew off towards them.

 

“Expecting mail, Commander?” Cullen answered by reaching out for the raven, who reacted by trying to peck at his hand. “Here, I got it.” The bird seemed better tempered with Jester, at least it allowed the agent to grab it by the claws and take the message it delivered.

 

“Swear Leliana trains them up to behave that way with me.” Jester saw that the report was addressed to the former Templar and handed it to him.

 

“Rubbish, they just take after who looks after them.” As his name indicated Jester liked to make comments that made others laugh.

 

“That’s a gratifying thought.” Cullen’s smile faded however when he read through the report.

 

“What is it?” Jester asked, growing serious. Cullen contemplated joking back that it was about Evelyn suggesting launching people from trebuchets, something she had actually thought of to get people past castle defences for example, but no one had figured out yet how to do so without killing the brave or foolish soul who volunteered. Instead he shared what was in the message.

 

“Scouts in Suledin Keep report they’ve found no trace of what the Inquisitor and her party saw.” As he remembered there was signs of torture and flaying by Imshael, or at least that was what everyone with Evelyn told them. “That is disconcerting. Excuse me.” Cullen left to search for her, and given the circumstances Leliana as well. As he went past Solas he thought to stop and inquire about her.

 

“How’s the Inquisitor’s health?” he asked quietly. Even with everything that had happened so far Cullen still felt discomfort around mages, something he was sure was noticed but Solas acted like he paid it no mind, or was used to it.

 

“Aside from her physical hardships at the Lion I cannot determine anything that would cause her ill health,” was his soft reply, sounding concerned, and possibly troubled that the reason for Evelyn acting strangely eluded him. “Against my advice she went out to train before meeting the Champion, if you would like to speak with her.”

 

“Do you think I should?” Cullen asked after a moment, wondering if maybe she would open up to him.

 

“She kept asserting that she needs time, but I would be concerned given what happened with Imshael, for her sake of course as well as the Inquisition’s.” Solas sounded sincere in his thoughts, before putting it directly for Cullen. “You could try, at worst she’ll rebuff you as she has everyone else and we lose nothing.” Cullen figured he would, given what there was to gain, and proceeded to the main hall to do so when he was taken aback. He figured they must have done this before while Divine Justinia was alive but before the throne Leliana stood, Cassandra by her side, knelt before them a woman who looked to be petitioning them for aid.

 

“I implore you, these attacks cannot continue. Our homes have been raided, and we have no means to defend ourselves.” Not wanting to interject Cullen moved to where Varric watched from the background.

 

“More attacks in the Exalted Plains,” he explained, knowing the Inquisition had not explored the area thus far. Cullen didn’t answer, instead he watched.

 

“And you say these were Seekers behind these attacks?” Leliana asked softly, having served the group herself.

 

“I heard the stories you were with them Sister,” the woman responded, “but they must have split off from the Chantry or are bandits using their armour or they have gone the way of the Templars or something, I wouldn’t dare say anything but we are desperate.” Leliana made eye contact with Cullen, then noticed Cassandra lean in.

 

“Sounds like someone we know,” she whispered, referring to Lucious who after his actions in Val Royale it had to be him or Seekers with him or whoever had been taken in by Envy impersonating the Lord Seeker. Leliana nodded, before making a command decision.

 

“Please, if you could even bring this to the Inquisitor’s attention…” the poor lady, a mother and widower, the acting commander of the Inquisition remembered, looked to be on the verge of tears and interrupted.

 

“As soon as she is available,” Leliana tried to assure her. “Meanwhile our forces are led by an ex Templar and I know he would want to make this right. I’ll inform him of everything you told me, right now, and I promise we will look into the matter.” Leliana stepped past the woman, who Cassandra went to try and console, to inform Cullen of the details. “She’s one of the many victims we have heard from in the Plains. Reports suggest it is the work of Seekers.”

 

“Say no more.” The ex Knight Commander guessed that Leliana, since she was Inquisitor for the time, wanted him to act on this. “Should we tell Evelyn?” he asked as they walked, wondering if she would just go behind Trevalyan’s back if it was a problem.

 

“You think she would say no?” Leliana raised a brow. Ordinarily Cullen would say she would jump at the chance to help, but given her recent behaviour…

 

“No, I still believe she would do the right thing.” Leliana mused over the answer for a moment.

 

“It may be unkind of me to say but she has been a little soft in the head lately.” A sentiment he had to agree with. “I tried reasoning with her before but it’s like she is scared of me.”

 

“You are a frightening woman.” On that issue Cullen had to agree, and before the former bard could show offense he suggested what Solas had said. “If she is frightened for some reason then maybe I could have another go. At the very least inform her of this.” And he showed Leliana the report.

 

“That is a concern,” was her reaction after a moment. “I had experience with demons capable of such things, make an image appear so vivid and real. But why go to all the trouble?” Now that she asked Cullen had to wonder himself and had one idea.

 

“If Imshael was not interested in fighting then maybe it was to deter opposition,” he suggested, “but are Fear Demons like he seemed to be and Sloth Demons similar?”

 

“Tread carefully if you discuss it with Evelyn,” Leliana warned, looking out over the courtyard to where she was, practicing with a bow near where Cassandra could usually be found. With a nod Cullen heeded the warning and moved closer where he could see that the Rogue’s skills were formidable, but she was still shaking her head, seemingly trying to concentrate on speed, loosing as many arrows in as short a time as possible. Nearby on a stump was a book, it’s title catching his eye.

 

“Dancing With Dragons,” he read out loud, “A detailed documentary of the Royal Court.” Cullen had heard of it, written by Fox Goddard, a beginner’s guide to manuevering and manipulating the politics of Orley. Cullen had little interest in it but could understand why Evelyn might, who did not look happy at her efforts with the bow and had moved onto the Armada blades, a gift apparently from someone recruited into the Inquisition.

 

“We need to do better if we are to find Hawke in the Western Approach,” she explained, seemingly noticing Cullen for the first time. It was clear she was still upset over getting Vivienne hurt.

 

“Aside from Imshael you achieved a great deal,” he replied. “Our scouts are going over the area now and had found much.” He decided to take Leliana’s advice and not reveal what he heard, for now. “We’re looking into that mage Dorian found and we think he may be linked to what Hawke reported finding when investigating the Venatori.”

 

“That cult?” Seeing as the Knight Commander sought her out Evelyn thought it time for a break. “What do you make of it all?” she wondered, having read the reports and feeling perturbed by it all.

 

“I think it’s nonsense.” Which was about what she expected from an ex Templar. “Not that I don’t believe him but it’s power the Venatori in particular are interested in, which has me worried.” Evelyn nodded in agreement, for some reason it scared her too, more than their alliance with Corypheus.

 

“What do you make of Hawke?” she asked, wanting to change the subject.

 

“She sided with the mages in Kirkwall and her allegiance cost a lot of good men and women.” It was a topic that should have angered Cullen, but he saw for himself her reasoning. “Thing is she was right. No,” he corrected himself, “the Order was wrong in this case and I’m grateful we weren’t wrong in joining forces with them now.”

 

“Even if it opposes people like the Champion and out spymaster?” Her tone was light but Cullen knew that not many went against Leliana’s word and got away with it.

 

“I have to make a stand on what I believe is right,” was his answer. “In this case I’m glad you went against her.”

 

“After Val Royale I had to act the best way I knew how,” Evelyn explained, not having really gone into her reasoning for it before. “They, the Seekers, everything had gone mad, as I feel I have at times.”

 

“That was why you chose to relinquish leadership to Leliana.” Cullen thought it was reasonable to suggest this as a valid motive.

 

“And because of all she had been through.” Even if she didn’t know all the details Evelyn thought it most important to do what she could for her, even if she had not focused on helping her with who had allied themselves with Corypheus. “Like you said her leadership would make us a power to be feared.”

 

“Is that what you want?” Cullen had to ask, concerned to hear this. “Leliana’s methods and leadership? She would execute Crestwood’s mayor without a second thought no matter his motive for his actions.”

 

“No.” Evelyn shook her head. “She’d have me do it or even approve of what he did to stop the Blight.” And Cullen thought that was going too far and was about to ask about her health when she noticed the report he held. “What’s that?” And he felt trapped. On the one hand she was acting strangely and didn’t want to stress her further. On the other Cullen did not want to lie, and thought Evelyn would see right through any slight of hand he tried.

 

“We heard about rogue Seekers, or bandits posing as them,” he told her after a moment, hoping it would provide a distraction to the matter. “We’ll send forces to the Exalted Plains on it.”

 

“Cassandra would want to look into this.” Which meant much as all as she may want to be taken to see Hawke Evelyn thought leaving the warrior behind would leave her free to pursue the matter. “But she wasn’t there before and…” she trailed off, knowing that she was stressing.

 

“Are you okay?” Cullen had to ask. Of course he knew that she wasn’t, but hopefully she wasn’t any worse.

 

“I’m scared.” It took a few moments and the reply was barely a whisper but Evelyn had felt worn down by evading the matter. “I’m scared. Of what happens if we fail. Of what you would think of me if I showed weakness. And yes, of Leliana.” And hearing the confession Cullen’s first instinct was to assure Evelyn that it was natural, that they wouldn’t fail, feeling that was by far the easiest of the problems to answer. “Fear for her, actually.” She didn’t feel ready to go into it, not yet, at least not until she could work out why she was having such dreams. She had a feeling that Cullen was being evasive before and having admitted how she felt, feeling like some weight had been lifted, said, “There’s stories in the library that I’m told would hold the questions I seek.” Evelyn knew that Solas was looking into the matter himself but thought it might be worth doing so as well with an idea of knowing what to look for. “I think I might do that.” And grateful for the break in training she left Cullen, with at least a couple of matters answered, but leaving him with many more to pursue, and just why much of it had to do with Leliana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah blah blah, back from holiday. Blah blah blah, work's really tough. Now that I'm back into writing aim to get a chapter donw a week.
> 
> That's hope to, whether I actually will largely will depend on tearing myself away from other matters.


	9. Desert Hawke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor and the Champion get closer to the truth, both about Coeypheus' plans and what may be making Evelyn ill.

** Desert Hawke **

** Evelyn and Marion fight against the threat controlling the Grey Wardens **

****

** A Dragon Age: Inquisition fanfic by tsstevens **

****

** Evelyn Trevalyen/Leliana **

****

****

****

It took until they were exploring one of the caves that were dotted around the Western Approach, expecting to find the Champion of Kirkwall like they did in Crestwood, that it occurred to Evelyn that she was setting out with the same party that first helped her in Haven and the Hinterlands. Given that a message from Hawke suggested the Venatori, the Tevinter separatists who allied themselves in opposition to…the entire free world as far as the Inquisitor could see, she wanted a mage. With Vivienne injured and Dorian concerned about the time manipulation he found and was doing research Solas was included, as well as his insight he could monitor her health.

 

“It would be opportune for us to return here when we have the time,” he said, seeing notes in the darkness, clearly it had been inhabited long ago, now spiders were the only thing the group found for their trouble. Solas noted that Evelyn looked a little freaked and guessing why thought it wise to move on. However she was peering through a crack in the wall.

 

“I can do that for you if you like.” Cassandra leaned over her shoulder to see what she was looking at. Cassandra was of course the one who initially interrogated her, wanted to kill her, over the breach. That seemed such a long time ago now, Cassandra quickly saw how committed to setting things right Evelyn was, even holding her and Leliana to task for wanting to start a holy war when they put forward opening the Inquisition. For her part Evelyn saw just as quickly that for all her strength the warrior could be very gentle and soft, even suggesting Sera go instead when the elf wanted to. But her advice at Suledin Keep was heeded and Evelyn wanted either her or The Iron Bull.

 

“Not the sort of place I’d call home.” Varric, the dwarf and best friend…Evelyn had wondered how highly he regarded Hawke whether the two had been intimate although she doubted that was the case, had warned against the Qunari when he heard about Iron Bull joining the party. Marion had fought them once and he could be vengeful about it, or the Qun might want payback if like Evelyn thought he didn’t care. As for Varric his inclusion was easy, she doubted no one would hear the end of it if he didn’t come along.

 

“I don’t think there’s anything in there.” Evelyn looked as best she could, making sure there was nothing on the walls. “Do it.” With a firm kick Cassandra sent the rock formation into a collapse, Evelyn moving out of the way as she did so. Inside was a nondescript small room where maybe some treasure or weapons may have been kept. Looking around it seemed to be in the state it was in due to simple neglect.

 

“I don’t think there’s anything in here either.” Cassandra reacted to Varric’s comment by jerking her head back the way they came, Hawke was out there somewhere and they needed to find her.

 

“You must be looking forward to seeing her again,” she said, trying to reach out to him after their earlier dispute over Varric hiding Marion’s whereabouts.

 

“We’ve kept in touch, as I’m sure you know.” Evelyn thought he sounded guarded and listened in. “After that shit in Kirkwall it hadn’t been easy.”

 

“I was there in the aftermath.” Cassandra could remember it well, the chantry blown up by Anders and igniting the mage rebellion. As Varric said it was a difficult time. “And Corypheus…Hawke killed him. How’d he do it?” The Inquisitor could sympathize, appearing so confident and then have something rattle her to the core.

 

_But I’m not ready to share, not yet._ There was something she could do, maybe.

 

“Is that doubt I hear?” she asked lightly, striving for humour. Varric could see what she was doing and attempted to play along.

 

“I’d have more doubt without you guys, even Cassie here.” At the way she was addressed the Seeker bristled.

 

“What did you call me?” Her tone indicated she was ready for a fight, maybe the stress of searching through this wasteland, again seeking a woman who eluded her before.

 

“You don’t like it?” the dwarf asked, not backing down.

 

“I think it’s cute.” Cassandra glared at Evelyn, but before either she or Varric could say anymore Solas stepped forward, looking out to the horizon.

 

“There’s a large concentration of magic up ahead, I think.” He could sense it, and much as listening to their spats may have been entertaining given the idea of Grey Wardens and their belief they were hearing the Calling that was meant to signal the end of their lives, or the world, chose to not take part.

 

“Hawke’s sister was a mage,” Cassandra remembered, “and there was an elf as well.” She thought for a moment of the name. “Merril.”

 

“No,” Solas argued, “much more powerful.” Cassandra looked, and could just make out the image of someone, leaning against a large broadsword stuck in the sand. She knew at once it had to be her, and was about to run when she sensed something was wrong. Evelyn seemed to as well.

 

_It’s the sand._ Evelyn tried to work out what it was. _Some of it had been disturbed recently, but by what?_ On instinct she reached for her bow and aimed for one such formation, guessing as she nocked and loosed the arrow that something had burrowed itself underground. As the arrowhead struck the ground shot up in a explosion of sand, and as the creature appeared she fought back a feeling of dread.

 

“I see it!” Varric aimed his crossbow, Bianca he called it, at the brown monstrosity that was quickly joined by several more. Solas raised his staff, sending out flame into the already scorching heat. Cassandra meanwhile ran to get closer, and saw that the figure before them had grabbed her sword and was moving to join the fray.

 

“I noticed it too while waiting for you,” she called out, indicating the poisonous spiders that were common in these parts, indeed all of Thedas. “Thought you might come this way.” She saw Evelyn and Varric had peppered one with arrows and the elf had roasted another one alive, so reared the giant blade to strike a third, then a forth, in the time it took Cassandra to cut down her own. She had to admit to be a little in awe at Hawke running straight for one of the spiders, slamming into it before slamming the sword’s weight nearly splitting it in half, before with a flick of sand from her own crafted greatsword dragging on the ground threw the blade upward, Cassandra seeing immediately that for her target it was a killing blow.

 

“Dead,” she declared, seeing they had won. “Is everyone alright?” Cassandra could see that Evelyn looked a little freaked by the encounter, from whatever happened before stepping out of the Breach that caused the explosion that started all this, far as she understood.

 

“I’m fine.” Evelyn thought she was, too, even fearing spiders as greatly as she did her reaction to them was getting better.

 

“They’re different to the ones we faced in the Free Marches,” Varric noted, before focusing his attention on Hawke. “Thanks for the assist,” he told his friend. “Where’s Stroud?” Hawke was travelling with the Warden to find out what was going on.

 

“He went to find water.” In a flash Evelyn offered her own flask, which Marion took several gulps of, before spitting most of it back out, almost throwing it back up as it was too much given her thirst while she waited. But it was cool and that was enough to get her to slow down. “Thanks,” she said, meaning it. “You probably worked out something’s happening just over that ridge.” Hawke had already scouted the ruins but made no move to act until the Inquisition could help. “Blood magic I’d wager. They may have already started the ritual.”

 

_Well…shit._ Evelyn knew that it was her fault for taking so long to come to terms with the dreams she was having, the visions, however horrific they may have been.

 

“Blame me,” she told Hawke, not knowing the woman well she thought Marion may well blame her for what was happening, or about to. Instead of answering Hawke nodded towards the ridge and ran towards it, beckoning the group to follow.

 

“Be careful,” Solas warned, unnecessarily. They could all feel the dread in the air. As Evelyn ran on ahead Cassandra almost asked him how he felt she was doing, when Marion spoke up again.

 

“You can see the corpses.” She pointed to them strewn about the ruins. “You take point. I’ll guard your backs.” Feeling responsible for things getting this far Evelyn did as Hawke said without argument.

 

“And she just goes along with it,” Varric said quietly, looking up at his friend. “Don’t blame her, she’s been having a difficult time lately.” He expected Marion to sympathize, or at least indicate that she understood, but she kept a stoic gaze on the Inquisitor.

 

“So I gathered.” She sounded…cold? No, that wasn’t it. Worried. Being a rogue Evelyn picked up on it even at this distance.

 

“I know what will happen if we don’t stop this.”

 

_Far better than you could realize._ Before she wanted to be reasonable to Hawke, friendly, now she just felt sorry for herself.

 

“It’s true,” Cassandra thought to interject. “If anything had we allowed the Inquisitor she would have been here long before now.” And that Marion could understand.

 

“It’s good to have friends watching out for you.” Her words seemed to conclude the discussion, crossing the bridge that led to some sort of temple. Solas took in the surroundings, trying to figure out its purpose. Evelyn could hear voices up ahead, and then the bodies Hawke mentioned.

 

“Wait…no.” Whoever spoke those words, their voice trembled in fear, and she broke into a run, wanting to stop whatever was happening, not hearing what else was said. “This is wrong.”

 

_This is wrong._ Evelyn could agree with that, the same as what Imshael and Envy did, or that mage, and from behind Hawke could see the determination on the woman’s face, the need to put an end to it no matter the cost, and disregarding her earlier order ran up to keep pace with Evelyn. She saw a rift open up, those green beams of light that had been occurring all over the world, then heard a demon, and then a voice ordering it bound. _This is so wrong._ But remembering what happened at the Lion Evelyn chose to exercise caution this time, rather than rush into battle. As someone tried to reach out to her Evelyn spun around, half expecting it to be Cassandra showing concern, instead however it was Hawke.

 

“If this is blood magic then we must do whatever it takes to stop it, but we must also make it out alive.” Cassandra paused at seeing this, not entirely surprised but still a little taken aback at Marion, even if she herself had seen Evelyn look like she was willing to throw her life away if that was what it took. Before she could react however a voice boomed out.

 

“Imquisitor. What an unexpected pleasure.” Both Evelyn and Marion heard it, both took him for a mage…and a slimeball, and both guessed he was the mastermind.

 

_Hawke’s probably swallowing back bile as well._ Evelyn knew she was, just the voice alone made her skin crawl.

 

“Lord Livius Erimond of Virantium, at your service.” Evelyn wondered if she was the only one who thought the bow was a bit much. Hawke knew not even Varric could make this up. She figured Stroud would have a thing or two to say about what they saw, and chose to voice what he might have in his stead.

 

“Listen to me,” Hawke tried to reason. “Whatever you think this is you are resorting to blood magic.” Marion was about to ask if it was worth the cost when Erimond stopped her.

 

“And you found the Inquisitor and came to stop me?” he challenged.

 

_The Inquisition stands by me and the Champion of Kirkwall against this abomination._ Evelyn thought the words sounded good and was contemplating how to verbalize them when she was sickened by the sight of the Wardens doing as Erimond ordered, a simple display of what had to be mind control, wishing she had tried to convince Dorian to join them, hearing Erimond’s mocking of Hawke trying to sway them, and fought back the one thought that dominated her mind. _You’re dead._

 

“Raise a demon army, march into the Deep Roads, and kill the Old Gods before they wake,” Erimond went on, trying to justify his actions, it sounded very much like what happened to Hawke and Copypheus, and it had to be a trick.

 

“Ah,” she mocked, something about the mage made her say it, “I was wondering when the demon army would show up.” And even if Hawke kept a stoic demeanour Evelyn thought she would approve.

 

“You…knew about it, did you?” Hearing the dejected tone confirmed it for her, Marion had to like that. “No matter. The binding you just witnessed has a side effect.” Erimond was gloating now, trying to make himself look big. “They are now my master’s slaves.” And hearing that made Evelyn want to cut him down a peg or two, litrially, and reached for her Armada Blade.

 

“That’s all I needed to know.” She got as far as drawing the weapon when Erimond reached out, and she felt the Mark on her hand react, binding her in place and forcing her to kneel. She was determined not to show any pain, not to give him that satisfaction, when she saw Cassandra and Hawke rush forward, felt Solas cast some type of spell, a protective barrier she guessed, and several crossbow bolts whiz past, then Erimond fly back, if she had time to think about it Evelyn may have guessed whatever the spell was it didn’t work.

 

“Kill them!” Erimond screamed, before stumbling back from the approaching Seeker and Champion. The Inquisitor instinctively positioned herself between the pair, moving to where she could protect them as best she could, her focus on the Rage Demon that had been bound.

 

“Watch out,” Hawke warned, “those Wardens are mages.” With a nod to Cassandra she figured the Inquisition had more experience with demons than she did and split to attack one. “Varric target the other mage. Leave that creature to the Inquisitor.”

 

“You got it.” Varric had whipped out a chain he carried and latched it onto the nearest mage, a trick he showed Evelyn but the Rogue never took up, and used it to propel himself forward. As he did he saw that Marion was struggling to pin down the other mage, it kept teleporting away, and that Evelyn Cassandra and Solas were battling the demon. “Hawke!” he cried out upon hearing her yelp, the lightning strike cast by the Warden Spellbinder feeling like it sliced her arm off, and he aimed Bianca at him, ready to perforate his target.

 

“Forget me,” Marion ordered, “look behind you.” The dwarf reacted by reaching into a pocket, he sensed what the mage was doing and threw down a fistful of caltrops in response. Evelyn could see that they were struggling and reached out, leaving the demon to Cassandra and Solas, hoping that the Mark would activate, but nothing happened.

 

_Shit! Was that what Erimond doing?_ She had a sinking feeling that was his intent, to make the anchor useless.

 

“Let me try,” Solas offered, and the next thing she knew it seemed like a meteor shower rained down on the mages and demon, enough to easily overwhelm the latter but the mages stood firm even in this, but the attack was enough for Evelyn and Varric to strike down one of them and Cassandra and an injured Hawke, using the greatsword in her one good hand, sliced the other one apart.

 

“We should tend to that wound,” Cassandra suggested after a moment, feeling the stress of battle bleeding off. Varric was about to when the Seeker took her arm, examining it. He took the sight better than he hoped, not long ago he would have allowed her to get that close to Hawke over his dead body. How times change.

 

“Well that went well,” Marion said, wincing in pain. Solas meanwhile went to check on Evelyn.

 

“Are you all right?” And she marvelled at how calm he sounded just after the battle.

 

“Define all right,” she retorted, before checking herself for injury, the fight seeming a blur. “I don’t think I was hurt.”

 

“Where’d you learn to do that?” Varric asked, not having seen what the elf did before.

 

“I picked it up studying the Rift.” He noted the lifeless forms of the Wardens who were brainwashed into attacking. “It pleases me that I managed to pull it off.”

 

“No kidding.” That spell would be very useful, then Evelyn contemplated what Hawke said way back in Crestwood, about Wardens believing they heard the Calling. “Erimond tricks them into this ritual, and enslaves them to Corypheus,” she surmised.

 

“A sacrifice to his master.” Hawke sounded disgusted at the idea. The Inquisitor looked out over the corpses, killed by the enslaved Wardens was her best guess, and again felt guilty at not acting sooner.

 

“There was nothing that could have been done.” And Hawke knew Cassandra was trying to reassure her but Evelyn felt she had every right to be ashamed.

 

_Whatever is wrong with me it needs to be fixed, now._ And she contemplated how to broach the question, maybe Marion had seen something like this, the dreams, the visions… _The end of the world._ She had read a story that had one place that looked like doom on all the world, what she saw was much worse. But she pushed the images aside, something far more important had to be asked first.

 

“Who looks at this and thinks it’s a good idea?” she demanded.

 

“The fearful and the foolish.” Hawke sounded as outraged as she did, but Cassandra took a different approach.

 

“The Wardens were desperate,” she tried to reason. And Evelyn could see her bite back a hundred venomous retorts, a thousand tirades at how wrong the Wardens were, and instead posed a thought with surprising calm.

 

“Is that how you felt in Kirkwall?” Varric told her all about how determined the Seeker was. “When you planned your crusade?” And Cassandra was about to justify that it was actually Divine Justinia when Varric spoke up.

 

“Stroud needs to hear this.” He glanced back out the temple. “We have horses nearby, if you’d like to tag along while we find him”

 

“He’ll have better luck returning here.” Hawke had horses of her own, about a mile away. “We’ll pursue what we found and meet you back at Skyhold.” Cradling her arm she moved to find shelter, when Evelyn remembered.

 

“Before you go could I ask something?” She had already asked so much and Hawke would have every right to refuse, but instead she stopped to hear her out. “I keep having these dreams. Nightmares. Of the end of the world. They’re horrific. I imagine the Grey Wardens face something similar.” Evelyn spoke quickly, quietly so no one else would hear, wanting the Champion to hear at least what she was willing to share right then before she changed her mind.

 

“You think the two are connected?” was Hawke’s first guess, her mind going in new and different directions at the idea. “As far as I understand it is only Wardens who hear the Calling even with Corypheshit tricking them.

 

_Sera would like you,_ Evelyn decided, right then, but kept quiet, wanted to hear what Hawke had to say.

 

“I would be concerned over this happening.” She looked the Inquisitor up and down. “Thank you for telling me this. It is an issue that we should look at. I have one or two sources…”

 

“No,” Evelyn replied, too quickly, trying to come up with a reason. “Truth is, I’m a little embarrassed.” The bashful lie sounded terrible, and Evelyn was sure Hawke picked up on it, but she just looked her right in the eye.

 

“Right. It still needs attention. For your sake I’ll be discreet but if it might be related to the Calling I’ll share what I know at Skyhold.” As Hawke left she had no idea that what was just discussed, and the promise of pursuing the idea, made Evelyn feel more vulnerable than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a simple retelling this took far longer than I thought. There was more I wanted to put in, especially with the idea of the Calling may or may not be causing the In Hushed Whispers visions that came up after recapping this section, but I think they'll make more sense later in the story. When Hawke and Evelyn discuss a certain red headed bard.


	10. How You Play The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madame de Fer seeks to find out what is wrong with Evelyn in her own way, by training Evelyn in the Royal Court.

** How You Play The Game **

****

** Vivienne calls in old favours to help Evelyn train for the Winter Palace **

****

** A Dragon Age: Inquisition fanfic by tsstevens **

****

** Evelyn Trevalyen/Leliana **

****

****

****

“This is a bloody outrage!” Vivienne heard the commotion from her balcony that overlooked the Skyhold courtyard and moved to see Blackwall confront Evelyn as she returned. “What this Erimond is doing to the Wardens is an abomination!” After Hawke left them in the Western Approach the Inquisitor did not return immediately, instead Vivienne heard that Josephine wanted to see her in Val Royale. The Grand Enchanter had heard about the contract on the ambassador’s life and that Evelyn had taken direct action to stop it.

 

 _‘Pragmatic,’_ Madame de Fer mused, casting a critical eye at her methods, _‘but did she at least consider the benefits of the long game?’_ Vivienne couldn’t help but wonder if jumping through hoops would have served better than…whatever it was the Inquisitor had done, at Leliana’s urging no doubt. Nevertheless Evelyn’s detour meant there was plenty of time for word of what she and Hawke had discovered to become known, even to Blackwall.

 

“I couldn’t agree more,” Evelyn tried to reassure the man, clearly seeing how angry he was. “Hawke and Stroud are working on where Erimond has fled to, and I’ll talk to Josephine Cullen and Leliana on how soon we can act once we find out.” And that seemed to placate the Warden, a little.

 

“Just so long as we do before he kills more Wardens.” Blackwall glanced past Evelyn at Leliana, who he guessed had heard the commotion and approached from where she conversed with Iron Bull. “I guess I was a little loud,” he admitted.

 

“Yes,” was the Spymaster’s simple reply, and Vivienne guessed that the former bard wanted to see how this played out.

 

“We will fix this,” Evelyn again tried to assure Blackwall’s obvious concern, and anger. “Hawke said she would meet us here. Would talking to her and Stroud be of help?” And Vivienne immediately spotted his hesitation at the thought.

 

 _‘That’s interesting.’_ She would have guessed he would have jumped at the idea, and as a practitioner of the Great Game saw that Evelyn and Leliana noticed as well.

 

“Stroud would have more than enough to concern himself without having to babysit some Warden Constable,” Blackwall hedged after a moment. Vivienne guessed that he was squirming under Leliana’s gaze, but Evelyn didn’t seem to notice.

 

“Should we be concerned?” Blackwall mused over the question for a moment, glancing back as he heard someone on horseback enter through the Skyhold gates.

 

“Corypheus has no hold over me if that’s what you’re concerned about.” When Evelyn heard this she tugged on the spymaster’s arm, pulling her aside.

 

“Elissa,” she said, referring to the Hero of Ferelden. Leliana nodded at the thought, knowing that she was a Warden and could possibly be fooled into hearing the Calling as well.

 

“Yes, I had that thought too.” It was not a nice one, but one that had to be considered. Perhaps Alistair…King Alistair now Leliana reminded herself, would have some insight and decided writing him. “Could this Calling affect someone who isn’t a Warden?” she asked suddenly to Evelyn’s shock, and guessed maybe Hawke did say something about what they discussed.

 

“No,” Blackwall replied quickly, firmly, confident that it wouldn’t. “Not normally.” Then he considered the idea of Corypheus manipulating the Wardens into hearing the Calling. “An archdemon should not have that power, but then again didn’t Dorian say something about that mage using time manipulation?” Vivienne remembered hearing that and considered it nonsense.

 

“That sort of power should not be possible either,” Evelyn mused. Blackwall shrugged in reply.

 

“Perhaps being some form of magic others would hear the Calling as well, but like I said they shouldn’t.” He thought about what else he could add when the horse rider pulled up next to him.

 

“Sister Nightingale.” The rider waited for her to reply, and Blackwall took this as the opportunity to leave.

 

“I’ll let you get back to it while I think of more details,” he said, moving to the stables. Evelyn looked up at the rider as Leliana made introductions.

 

“Inquisitor Trevalyen, this is Saint Kei of the East Islands, beyond the Waking Sea. Saint Kei, allow me to introduce Evelyn Trevalyen, leader of the Inquisition.” As she said this Evelyn was suddenly struck by the thought that putting it on Leliana to lead was a distraction for her spy work, and wanted to bring it up on the spot, but chose to wait until there was privacy. Trailing along with Kei was a man, tied up and gagged, a length of rope that the saint held firm.

 

“A pleasure,” Evelyn said, then looking at Kei’s prisoner recognized him as Mayor Dedrick, who flooded Old Crestwood during the Fifth Blight. “I believe I recognize your companion.”

 

“You were due here last week,” Leliana noted, and Kei nodded in agreement.

 

“You didn’t get the raven I sent?” Kei guessed that they didn’t. “There was a dragon attack on the way, we had to go the long way round. From what I hear they’re heading south.”

 

“We heard that too,” Leliana said as Kei dismounted, at the moment she was waiting to hear back from her agents and hoped to do so soon, given the damage that could be done Thedas might not even have to wait for Corypheus to enact his plan, the dragons would wipe out Ferelden.

 

“Here,” Kei said, motioning to Dedrick and pulling a blade. “I’ll save you the trouble.” And Vivienne looked on approving of Kei’s pragmatism as the weapon was already at his throat before Evelyn and Leliana reacted by grabbing the arm.

 

“No wait,” Leliana ordered, “we should do this properly, after a trial.” At her words Kei brought the weapon back and holstered it.

 

“As you wish.” Kei looked at the two with a measure of respect and pulled Dedrick toward them. “I’m heading back to Ferelden and then going to the Exalted Plains, bodyguard work. You have any tasks for me?”

 

“Bodyguard work,” Evelyn repeated, taken by the idea and thinking it was something worth pursuing, at least if she could take measures to further protect members of the Inquisition then that would give her some comfort.

 

“If you could get a message to the Ferelden throne then inform them we are dealing with the matter at Crestwood.” And Kei made a curious gesture, bowing the head and smashing the knuckles together.

 

“Your orders.” Evelyn thought that would be that but Kei had one more surprise for them, reaching into a satchel. “I believe you were looking for this.” And Leliana took a large folder, remembering she had requested information on Orley politics and manipulating the Royal Court, thinking to only receive a few notes on the current political situation to brief Evelyn with. Instead Kei had delivered nearly the entire history of the South that as she read through quickly saw it contained diagrams and charts, art, Kei’s own musings and suggestions for her agents. Leliana recognized that her spies had come up with some of the information, and saw that Kei had reworded and redacted sections, but the compilation of reports and intel on the other kingdoms was tremendously handy even outside of teaching bard work.

 

“This is most pleasing. My agents will be most grateful to see their work put to good use and for what you have added.” Kei nodded at Leliana’s thanks. “Now if you’ll excuse us we will arrange for Dedrick’s trial.”

 

“You’ll be passing sentence?” Kei asked Evelyn, and that was a question that she hadn’t really thought about. Leliana had been acting in that capacity to a degree, but given such a judgment Evelyn thought even if she felt unable to act as Inquisitor then she should at least act like it.

 

“I will.” To Leliana she said, “a word please.” And the spymaster allowed herself to be led out of earshot before Evelyn began to say, “I should have thought before about being such a burden, distracting…” when Leliana cut her off with a look. She knew that Vivienne was watching, listening, and was thankful Evelyn got the message.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Leliana told her, trying to cover for them. But Madame de Fer saw right through this attempt at subterfuge, her mind positively spinning at the possibilities of what Evelyn was about to say.

 

 _‘Could it affect the Inquisition?’_ was her first thought, charitable, knowing that first and foremost they had to end the threat posed by Corypheus. _‘Could I use it to my advantage? Should I?’_ She saw that Leliana had chosen to imprison Dedrick until his judgment and handed over what Kei had delivered, which Evelyn began to read through. With the Spymaster gone and Kei rearing the horse and taking off at a gallop Vivienne went down to see her, thinking the book would be a good starting point and then lead her into whether she was skilled at the Game, the politics of the Winter Palace. Vivienne had been meaning to bring it up for a while now, the Inquisitor would need to be an expert, and if Vivienne tested her then maybe she would let slip some vital piece of information.

 

“This looks like you,” she said upon seeing the mage, who had to have known that Evelyn had been wanting to give her space after her injuries. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Better,” was the reply to the honest question, and she was to, not just physically: despite her words earlier Vivienne was upset at the Inquisitor’s actions, but her genuine concern and understanding to leave her alone helped. Indicating the research material she added, “If you read what the Imperial Court is so wrapped in dear there is a character who looks the world like she’s based on me.”

 

“I think I read it.” Leliana had leant her the massive tome in preparation for the ball at Halamsharel, which Evelyn had flung at the wall partway through. “I couldn’t get past the wedding.”

 

“A barbaric and masterful ploy to wipe out the opposition and secure an alliance.” Being a fan Vivienne knew exactly the story Evelyn was referring to. “I couldn’t help but notice you were studying for the Game.” And already it had begun, Vivienne watching Evelyn’s reaction, studying them, working out the best way to verbally trip her up. She wondered if the Inquisitor realized what was going on.

 

“Fox Goddard seemed to have an idealized and simplistic view.” Despite this she found it handy to read, in language she could understand.

 

“The man has a fancy title for an idiot’s guide to the Game,” Vivienne agreed, but could see why he chose to write in such a manner. “I suppose he sought to make it more accessible but why would you want to?”

 

“For the danger?” Evelyn was quick to ask. She still remembered asking Leliana about it, who was not shy at warning her off.

 

“For the challenge, dear. But both are something I meant to talk to you about.” She knew she had to choose her next words carefully: too blunt and the Inquisitor would see right through it, too subtle and Evelyn would not realize she was being played, which was something the mage did not want either.

 

 _Not yet._ The purpose was to get her familiar, trained up, at least for now.

 

“As a gesture of good will I invited back Grand Duke Phish of Navarra, who is happy to aid me in training you.” The comment, she saw, came as a bit of a surprise. There were several ways Evelyn could train right here at Skyhold, and even this, if she was half as canny as she would need to be, would look suspicious.

 

“Is Duke Phish one of the nobles you know well?” Josephine had mentioned him, Evelyn thought, he either pretended to be naïve or was easily distracted, the diplomat could not decide which, but was highly intelligent as she recalled.

 

“He saved my life when he took a glass sword to the chest from some anti mage fanatic who could not see that I actually agreed with him.” Vivienne thought she could share that information, a dangle in the hopes Evelyn would open up when she tried to pry. “That tends to build strong relationships.”

 

“That was nice of him.” The mage nodded in agreement. “Has he played?”

 

“He wouldn’t be where he was without indulging in royal politics every now and then. When it came time to elect a new Duke it was him and Travis, a nobleman who worked hard for the Navarra court but far too noble, and Phish was able to say the right things.” Evelyn had a feeling that was the reasoning for the Duke’s involvement, concern that she could not be manipulative, and guessed that Vivienne was trying to confirm now whether or not that was the case. She chose to go on the defensive.

 

“So if I do not do a good enough job my head would be lining the walls of the Winter Palace.” Evelyn mused that she had no sons who would meet the same fate like the characters in the books she read.

 

“Let me put it this way. If you make a mistake against a Templar or mage, you could die. Make a mistake against Corypheus and you and everyone you care about will die.” Vivienne knew she was being forceful but the humour struck her the wrong way, and Evelyn had to understand how serious this was. “Make a mistake here…and writs will be written up to legitimize killing you, everyone you care about and destroying Thedas.” She had read the books, surely she could see how dangerous Halamsharel would be.

 

 _‘Or maybe joking about it is how she copes.’_ Vivienne knew she wasn’t well, acting unnaturally, and her time with the Inquisitor since that began showed Evelyn treated being sick with the seriousness it deserved. _’So why does she see this as a laughing matter?’_

“Leave the poor woman alone,” a voice boomed, and Evelyn spun round to see a slightly rotund bald man in fine robes. In the sunlight she could see the grey in his beard.

 

 _‘What are you doing?’_ Vivienne wondered suspiciously. The man paid her no attention, instead his focus was on the Inquisitor.

 

“Inquisitor Trevalyen, Page Phish. Grand Duke of Navarra. What a pleasure it is to finally make your acquaintance.” He had tried for a while now to see her, since even before she began having these nightmares.

 

“The pleasure is mine,” Evelyn replied, guessing that like the archmage he was also testing her skill at navigating the decadent court. “I must apologize for not meeting before. I had been otherwise occupied.”

 

“No need to explain,” Phish told her. “Your advisers told me that you were feeling ill. No surprise given your efforts.”

 

“I wish…” Evelyn began, wanting to explain, and Vivienne thought she caught that she was about to go into detail about just why her health was struggling. “…I wish I could do more. Stop the conflict in the Hinterlands, save Redcliff from being sacked, get to the bottom of whatever the Seekers are up to in the Exalted Plains.” Phish’s eyes rose at that news, it was the first he heard of it and Evelyn letting slip that piece of information opened up a prime opportunity for him to test how she would handle herself in the royal court, but he was after more.

 

“Leadership is a strain, wouldn’t you agree Madame de Fer?” Vivienne had not heard of the Seeker attacks herself and was curious to find out what she could, but had a feeling she knew what Phish was up to.

 

“Particularly when you have to contend with bullies and cowards.” She chose not to bring up that was how some saw her, the bullying part at least, and thought maybe some light praise would lead the Inquisitor into saying something important. “It’s a minor miracle that you have coped as well as you have.”

 

“What other choice is there?” Evelyn replied, striving for humour. “Hand leadership over to someone else?” And that comment, even if it was said in jest, sent Vivienne’s mind into a new and different direction.

 

 _‘Is it possible?’_ she mused. _‘Could Evelyn Trevalyen relinquish control of the Inquisition? To whom?’_ Of course she would have loved that power, and for a moment considered how Cassandra didn’t want it, Leliana was happy grooming Evelyn as Inquisitor or whatever else it was she did, and Josephine and Cullen were ill suited.

 

“Perish the thought. The Left and Right Hands wouldn’t allow it,” Phish brought up, revealing the one tiny flaw in such a plan. “You must be honoured to have…Lady Nightingale.” Phish saw her return after dealing with Dedrick. “We were just talking about you.” The fact she conveniently appeared now, just when Vivienne could have pried further, was enough to convince the mage that Leliana knew Evelyn was being tested. Vivienne wouldn’t have even put it past her to have said something to the Duke.

 

“Good things, I hope,” she replied, turning to Evelyn. “Mayor Dedrick of Crestwood awaits judgment for his actions during the Fifth Blight for when you are ready, Inquisitor.” Evelyn saw this as a opportunity to show that she was knowledgeable of the Great Game.

 

“Grand Duke Phish, I cordially invite you to witness his trial and to have a say on his sentence should you wish to.” Vivienne caught Leliana shoot a glance at her, and then the Duke, but otherwise seemed neutral to the idea.

 

 _‘A bold, clever move, involving the other kingdoms in Inquisition matters and letting them believe they have a voice.’_ Despite Evelyn’s promise she likely had already made a decision and anything else would be just for show.

 

“I would personally love to see him sweat first, then your judgment and punishment. But I simply would not have the time, regretfully. But I am invested in your verdict as well as seeing how we can help you perform at the Winter Palace.”

 

“Indeed,” Leliana agreed. “If you have a moment I would like to inquire how prepared you are.” Before Evelyn could suggest that the matter could be shared publicly she added, “It has to do with precisely who should represent the Inquisition in Halamsharel.”

 

 _‘Strange choice of words,’_ Vivienne thought after the idea of relinquishing leadership came up earlier. _‘She’s up to something,’_ she determined, watching the spymaster lead Evelyn away, and the archmage intended to find out what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone catch the Game of Thrones references? I hope so. My attempt at writing a similar scene of the deadly court and hopefully not too clunky. The next two chapters, one which features another character from the previous games, are practically done so should be up in the next couple of days.


	11. Unexpected Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the arrival of royalty at Skyhold Leliana seeks answers from the Inquisitor, and maybe a way to make her lead again.

** Unexpected Guests **

****

** King Alistair makes an uninvited appearance at Skyhold for Mayor Dedrick’s judgment, and he is not the only one **

****

** A Dragon Age: Inquisition fanfic by tsstevens **

****

** Evelyn Trevalyen/Leliana **

****

****

****

When Witty Ritts was recruited to serve as an agent it was clear that it was due to her sleeping with enemy mages. It was actually Varric who came up with the idea but even so she doubted the Inquisitor was upset at what she did. Leliana however, though nothing was said Ritts was nervous around her, but had two messages she had to deliver, and upon heading up the stairs to the rookery paused, seeing the Spymaster with an older woman who was busy helping her into her armour, checking it over much like a squire would.

 

“I’m not suggesting you be rid of the man,” she heard the woman say, talking in a manner Ritts thought no one dared to with Leliana. “I am telling you that while he remains you are going to see more and more people turn against him.” She tightened the Spymaster’s leather arm guards, before checking over her chainmail.

 

“I’ll try and move those affected somewhere else, for now,” Leliana told her, noticing Ritts. “In the meantime Francesca we have company.” Francesca glanced at the scout before giving Leliana another once over.

 

“That’s good,” she determined after a moment. Satisfied that Leliana was ready Francesca saw fit to leave her and the elf. “I’m waiting on those knives Sera asked for, when I know more so will you.” Ritts watched as Francesca left, before remembering what she was here for.

 

“I have word for you, m’lady.” She handed the two messages over, before adding, “There is also a convoy heading for Skyhold, under Ferelden banners.” Leliana nodded at this piece of news, having a feeling she knew what it was about.

 

“Lady Leliana,” the Spymaster read out, the first letter from a mage she wanted to recruit. “I know what I have to do to work for you. I’m not going to do it.” Again Ritts was struck by how some thought they could get away with talking to her in such a manner, as Leliana explained. “Logan is a powerful mage I had my eye on for some time, and with these recent developments such as Calpernia I want her in the Inquisition. Her wife…yes, wife, she is eager to work for me as a bard but that is something I want to protect her from.” Ritts was surprised by the admission, Sister Nightingale intended to stop others from walking her path? She wondered if that included her.

 

“Would it be appropriate for me to ask?” Ritts hedged. The idea came to her that maybe the offer of joining would sound better from her.

 

“You could try…they have each other so I doubt charm would be enough to convince them.” Not the way Ritts could try anyway, and Leliana wouldn’t have asked her to try and seduce them even if it might have worked. “The best method I think would be to appeal to them how important Logan being involved will be.”

 

“At once,” Ritts promised, leaving to find out more. Leliana followed her, reading through the second message sent by the Fereldens approaching until she reach the main hall.

 

“You can see how Kei had changed the wording here.” Evelyn had taken all the materials on the Great Game to Varric, and the two were going over them. “Have a look. Here Kei had deleted any reference to agents or bards and instead tried to make this look like public knowledge.” Leliana was happier that it was Varric teaching her than Vivienne.

 

“Even if agents and bards are a matter of course it was smart to not remind everyone about it,” she told him. “King Alistair is coming to Skyhold, he is nearly at the gates as we speak.”

 

“That’s unexpected,” Evelyn said, reacting to the news. Leliana presented the letter he sent.

 

“He wants to see you and how you judge Dedrick. And as a Warden he gave his insight on the Calling and Livious Erimond.” Evelyn read through and stifled a laugh, the message was smarmy, snarky, but it did detail the Blight like Leliana said.

 

“Then we should go out and meet them,” Evelyn suggested, moving to walk with Leliana and when she was sure they were out of Varric’s earshot said, “I was saying before about the burden I put on you, leading.”

 

“Like I said, I should have thought to address it when it first came up,” Leliana replied. If she had then that would most likely have been that, Evelyn would have forgotten about Leliana acting as Inquisitor. But what then? Would she have been capable?

 

“Were I well enough, would you have a problem acting as my second? Hand of the Inquisitor, so to speak?”

 

“I thought that was my role now,” Leliana replied, “until you stepped down at least.” It was true, once Evelyn had gained the trust of her and Cassandra, which didn’t take long, for Leliana it was when she accused them of starting a holy war that showed the younger Trevalyen was on their side, she had been making strides to make her a fit leader. Even if she didn’t always listen.

 

“I might be able to step up again, if you were there to help me.” She watched as the first of the horses came through the gates. For Leliana that sounded like a lot of work, and she wouldn’t retain leadership, just back to grooming Evelyn to be the Inquisitor. But to her the choice was clear.

 

“You do not need me to teach you,” Leliana replied, though the Winter Palace may be a different matter entirely. “But I will be here just the same.”

 

“Thank you, Leliana.” Evelyn watched the Ferelden soldiers surround the carriage, and Leliana happened to recognize one of them from the Antivian Reconnaissance Cadre. For anyone who wanted more than what the Templar order trained, they sought out the Cadre. Anyone who was with the Seekers, they could learn a lot from the training cadre. Leliana had not trained with them, but Cassandra had, and through her met several of their instructors. It made sense they would act as royal guards.

 

“I think I can say hello to an old friend without a platoon of men,” she heard from inside the carriage. Even so two soldiers moved to help Alistair from the carriage, gently pushing aside the others who intended to move with him before leading him to the Spymaster and Inquisitor, as Inquisition soldiers went to meet them. “Lady Leliana,” he said pleasantly, yet formally, wanting to portray an air of royal dignity. “It’s good to see you again.” Even if they were Ferelden soldiers Evelyn could sense the two guards; one massively tall and broad and the other she saw shorter that Leliana but violent looking, made the Inquisition forces behind her nervous. “And this must be Inquisitor Trevalyen.” Alistair could see that his troops were making everyone uneasy and waved for them to be at ease. “You’ll have to forgive Arthur and Andersen, they take their protection role deadly serious much like I understand your spy networks do.” He cast a knowing look at Leliana, and Evelyn again found herself catching the idea of personal protection.

 

“It’s an honour your highness,” she replied, remembering how Vivienne wanted to train her for the Royal Court. “It pleases the Inquisition that you found the time to meet.”

 

“The curiosity of how you deal with Crestwood got the better of me, I had to see for myself what your verdict would be.” That was far from his only motive however, the quirky bard he remembered had become a vicious killer, worse than what he imagined when Leliana’s past came out and he felt compelled to meet her. And there was something else as well, which he wanted to talk to Evelyn about, and Blackwall if he was prepared to.

 

“Why wait?” the Inquisitor asked. She could see no reason in prolonging the trial. “No time like the present.”

 

“As you say,” Leliana told them. “I will make preparations to bring the prisoner out if you would like to head for the main hall.” Even if they had been called off Arthur and Andersen trailed behind Alistair and Evelyn.

 

“I feel that I should apologize for what happened in Redcliffe,” she offered the king, with Corypheus sacking the land as retribution for allying with the Templars.

 

“You had a decision to make and thus far it looks to be a good one,” Alistair replied, seeing no need for the Inquisition to be sorry about it. He already noticed the attention from anyone who recognized him, and it was clear that word was quickly spreading. “Ah, the fame of being a Warden and fighting during the Fifth Blight,” the king said mostly to himself, as if being royalty had nothing to do with it.

 

“I heard stories,” Evelyn replied, of the Grey Wardens and the battle against the Darkspawn, of Elissa Cousland and Leliana, if memory served she was chosen as the champion against the traitor Loghain, and with his defeat at Alistair’s urging his execution. And something else. A ritual that was intended to help them survive. So the Inquisitor heard anyway. “I also heard about the Calling.” And upon hearing that Alistair’s face grew serious.

 

“Yes, I know a thing or two about it, and that Wardens are being fooled into hearing it.” He fell silent after that, and Evelyn knew that he was thinking about what was happening to who he once served, but couldn’t help but bring the question up,

 

“Have you?” she asked after a moment.

 

“No,” he replied with a shake of his head. It had been years since he was a Warden so maybe it wouldn’t affect him, being Erimond’s magic rather than the Taint that flowed in his veins. “I’m not sure if that’s good or bad. I sent word out but the other Wardens have been very elusive and on the move. They hadn’t even looked into what you found at the Lion.” By now the Darkspawn the Inquisition found there was old news, Empress Celine and sent what must have been half her army to deal with what was left of them. “You did a good job there by the way.”

 

“I can see why they are considered such a threat,” Evelyn told him. By now a small crowd had gathered in the main hall to witness the judgment, and Alistair slowed up at seeing Josephine and Leliana by the throne, knowing that any minute Gregory Dedrick would be brought out to face justice for his crimes. “One thing,” the Inquisitor asked, pausing, guessing what was on Alistair’s mind. “Given what he has done might the Wardens take him?” He had already given the matter considerable thought, it had been so long that they might be completely different to what he remembered. And there was what Erimond was doing at the bidding of Corypheus.

 

“When Loghain was brought to justice I would have left if such an idea was even suggested.” He thought to phrase it much simpler to Evelyn. “I wouldn’t leave if you were to suggest Crestwood’s mayor join the Wardens but what he did, no matter the Blight, was monstrous and he still refuses to accept responsibility.” She took his words to mean that life imprisonment in Denirem was not an option either.

 

“Very well.” Evelyn looked towards Josephine and Leliana, before taking her place on the throne. Despite what Alistair said she would at least hear out the Mayor of Crestwood, she had to be fair after all.

 

“Mayor Gregory Dedrick is present for betraying his own constituents,” the diplomat announced, as guards led the man forward. Leliana kept quiet, knowing there was no need to remind Evelyn that he tried to flee after his confession, but the Inquisitor found her standing above particularly frightening. “He confesses that ten years ago, he flooded Old Crestwood to kill refugees and villagers touched by the Blight.” Evelyn was amazed that Alistair was able to remain stoic at hearing this, as did the large Ferelden guard next to him. The audience though, they looked agitated, seeing Dedrick brought before her. “The mayor claims it was to spare the rest of Crestwood,” Josephine continued, watching the guards roughly bring him to a stop. “But we only have his word.” Evelyn saw that Leliana glared at him, much the same as she did when they first met and still upset and angry over the Temple of Sacred Ashes, and leaned forward so the Spymaster was out of view.

 

“If the mayor has anything to say in his defence, let him speak.” She knew her words would not be popular, most would want a swift execution, but even if it came to that the question was who should put him to death.

 

“There’s no cure for the Blight,” Gregory protested, “but I couldn’t convince anyone to leave a sick child or husband behind.” For a moment Evelyn flashed back to hearing stories around the war table, like that Arl Wulff and how he did what he thought was best, and remembered to give the go ahead with Leliana’s suggestion if she hadn’t already.

 

“So you herded the infected into one place and flooded Old Crestwood?” To Evelyn’s surprise even Josephine sounded disgusted, and looked to Leliana to see that even the dreaded Sister Nightingale was taken aback by her friend. “Were no innocents caught in the waters?” Alistair nodded in agreement to the question.

 

“Nearly everyone in the village had the Blight, I swear it!” Gregory’s words sounded out of desperation, the Inquisition guards behind him not hiding the disapproval of his actions. “Have mercy, I couldn’t tell the survivors I drowned their own families to save them. I—I couldn’t.” And hearing this Leliana leaned in to share her views.

 

“That is understandable,” she whispered, “regrettable, one could sympathize not being able to face up revealing the truth.” She noticed Josephine and saw the diplomat wonder what she was up to.

 

“It doesn’t excuse what he did,” Evelyn whispered back. Leliana nodded, that it didn’t. “Whoever passes judgment should swing the blade.” Some words of wisdom the Inquisitor heard somewhere. “Is death your answer?” She had a feeling it was, but instead Leliana peeled back, seemingly leaving the decision to her. Evelyn pondered what Alistair said before, how Dedrick serving the Wardens was not, it seemed, an option. Ferelden taking him prisoner would displease the king as well, she thought, and exile would possibly result in a riot. She looked at the guards, Alistair’s as well as her own, confident they could keep order if it came to that. She thought what the other members of the Inquisition would make of any decision made. And she thought of the horrific visions she was suffering from, trying to place herself in the mayor’s shoes. Could she drown an entire village if it meant preventing such a nightmarish world? Evelyn decided after a moment that no, she couldn’t, and thought of what would please the most people. “War forces terrible choices on us, but justice demands it’s due.”

 

“Behead him!” a woman in the audience yelled out. Evelyn mused whether or not the lady knew the price of such a burden and continued.

 

“Gregory Dedrick, I sentence you to a swift death.” It was the best choice Evelyn saw, in a way almost a mercy. Perhaps the mayor wanted to be held accountable, but then she wondered why he fled. She watched at Josephine recorded her decision, Gregory as well as the crowd react, Arthur and Andersen move closer to the king. Alistair however waved them off.

 

“You made the right call, I think,” he said once he got close enough to Evelyn to not have to shout his opinion for everyone to hear. As Dedrick was led out most of the audience followed, his swift death meaning virtually on the spot, and it didn’t escape their notice that Cullen moved to go with them so he could get his look. Alistair however had no interest in the execution, Josephine clearly didn’t despite her anger, and Evelyn felt herself moving to see that she was alright, leaving Leliana alone for a moment.

 

“Shit, it’s the fucking grim reaper.” Most people would not dare speak to her in such a manner, out of fear of losing their tongues. However most people were not the vicious rogue that Arthur was, who took in her appearance and made the comment in jest. Leliana had thought that her former mentor Marjolaine was bad, Arthur made the evil woman look like a rank amateur yet still keep some semblance of honour or principles.

 

“The Inquisition needs to be a force to be feared,” she retorted back, “no?” It was Andersen who answered.

 

“No.” The words, the soldier clearly intended, were meant to deflate such an idea, a little, but Leliana didn’t seem to notice. Looking past her Andersen added, “Nice to see your Inquisitor act as a friend to those around her.” The Spymaster looked to see Evelyn try and comfort Josephine after what happened, too far away to hear what was said but she could guess.

 

“Excuse me,” she told the two ARC instructors, knowing that perhaps now was not the best time, but seeing what she did Leliana wanted to try and resolve it now. “Inquisitor,” she said to Evelyn, pulling her aside, “may I have a word?” Before she could answer the bard had moved her to a quiet corner of the hall. “I noticed you have been spending a lot of time with Lady Montilyet.” Which she thought was a fair observation, trying to speak to her as a friend rather than a diplomat, how quickly she acted when assassins were after her, and now meeting in Val Royale. “An entanglement with our ambassador seems most unwise. I asked Josephine to join the Inquisition because we needed a diplomat, not so she could be toyed with.” For a moment Evelyn could only look at her in shock, the edge in her words completely unexpected, and tried to manage a reply to the accusation.

 

“I’m not trying to break her heart,” she tried to reason. Leliana saw that Evelyn did genuinely care, but wasn’t about to just leave her be, not until she was sure.

 

“Josephine is no stranger to courtly intrigue,” the Spymaster went on, determined to protect her friend. “But love? There she is an innocent.” And hearing this Evelyn worked out what she was getting at.

 

“In a way it is love.” For a moment she wondered if the confession would make things better or worse. “But nothing is happening between me and Josephine.” Leliana’s next words were tinged with obvious relief.

 

“How good to hear.” With that out of the way Evelyn thought she needed to ask.

 

“What brought this on?” she wanted to know. Leliana felt like turning away, feeling foolish to misread a possible romance and letting her protective instincts get the better of her. Instead she stood firm.

 

“I have not known you long enough,” she said defensively. True, Evelyn had tried to do everything she could to help, even if it had been rejected. But then Leliana thought she knew Marjolaine as well, no, she told herself, she knew how cruel and horrible the woman was and blinded herself to it. “Seeing one of Alistair’s guards reminded me of that woman who betrayed me,” she continued, her voice softer. “When the Ferelden soldiers did terrible things to me.” Leliana remembered Evelyn’s outrage at hearing this before, very well, and hedged that even if she did get angry it would be a distraction to her mistake.

 

“From what you have seen what do you make of me?” Evelyn wanted to know. Leliana was prepared for the question and had a careful reply to it.

 

“From what I have seen you try and do everything right. You want to help everyone you come across, someone far too noble to be a bard or play the Great Game.” It helped that as well as positive her words were entirely accurate, and something made her ask, “From what you have seen what do you make of me?”

 

“I know the stories,” Evelyn replied, “some of them anyway. I just want to try and help any way I can, I think because of how this came about, and…” Evelyn thought to add, mirth in her voice, “you clearly care deeply about your friends.” Evelyn expected, and got, a smile from the Spymaster, but for some reason it looked sad.

 

“I have so few…” she began, when she heard shouts from outside. At first Leliana guessed it was Dedrick’s execution, but then saw Fisher, one of her agents, run towards her.

 

“Get everyone out of the courtyard,” he told her. “Now.” Sidling next to her he added in a low voice, “we found a bomb on the king’s carriage.” By now Alistair, Arthur and Andersen noticed something was up and went to see what. Evelyn repeated what she just heard.

 

“Move.” Andersen took the lead and charged to the courtyard and saw a female dwarf by the wagon they travelled in. Leliana saw that it was Scout Harding as Andersen ran towards her.

 

“Can you defuse it?” she asked as the soldier drew near. Andersen studied what Harding had discovered for a moment.

 

“I can defuse it,” Andersen replied, drawing a sword.

 

“What do you need?” Leliana asked, watching the soldier work.

 

“Nothing. Best way would be to take this whole side out then get rid of the explosive, somehow.” Evelyn looked and noticed the trebuchets, set the bomb in one and fire.

 

“Just get it away from our castle,” she said. Andersen checked to make sure that the bomb would not go off, then tool the blade and cut out the entire side of the carriage, Arthur grabbing it and pulling bits off as it fell to make running with it easier. Evelyn ran up to help get it to the trebuchet, fearing it would still blow.

 

“Go! Go! Go!” Arthur roared, running with her, their combined strength managing the weight at a brisk pace. As soon as they got the bomb loaded Evelyn kicked the lever, the jolt of the impact causing it to blow just as it was airborne. It was actually a smaller explosion than she expected, on its own maybe enough to maim, the Inquisitor guessed the shrapnel from blowing the wagon would have been enough to kill the king.

 

“Any idea how in blazes this got past us?” she demanded, wanting answers. Leliana however had a more important question.

 

“Who would gain by killing Alistair?” It was the royal who gave a reply.

 

“Morrigan.” The Spymaster almost wanted to believe the joking accusation, but Andersen had another theory.

 

“Someone who went to a lot of trouble. I didn’t get a good look but what I saw it was too advanced for two bit bandits or rebels. Orley extremists perhaps.”

 

“Or a traitor in our midst.” One of the Inquisition soldiers shot an accusing glance at the Ferelden guards, which was enough for the others to begin drawing arms before Alistair stepped in and Evelyn and Leliana tried to intervene.

 

“Freo?” Arthur asked, seeing one of the guards take this distraction as an opportunity to make a run for it. When he gave no answer Arthur threw a knife in the blink of an eye, slicing into his back.

 

“What the hell?” Evelyn growled, instinctive reaching for her own knife before remembering she was unarmed. “Stop!” And in the confusion another guard tried to get the drop on Alistair, when Fisher brought his own knife to the traitor’s throat and Harding took aim with her bow.

 

“And who might you be?” The ex Warden didn’t seem terribly surprised at the attack, nor that Leliana moved to his side, expecting answers.

 

“You’ll get nothing from me.” The former bard looked at Alistair, who shook his head, he had no idea what it was about, and worked up from what happened when she questioned the Inquisitor before nodded to Harding, who fired.

 

“Have it your way.” She wasn’t about to waste any more time on the matter if he was determined not to speak, and in the instant it took for her to sentence his execution thought that such a display might drive Evelyn to step up and lead again. Casting a cold look at her she said, “The Inquisition has spoken.” Leliana was confident that would end the matter, less sure she was however that the spur of the moment plan would work, walking past the shocked rogue without another word. For a moment Evelyn was too stunned to react, she had done something similar when interrogating the Red Templars, she knew, but seeing how cold Leliana was acting made her question whether this dark merchant of death was who she was turning into.

“Really, Leliana?” King Alistair questioned. As she paused at the challenge, seemingly trying to come up with some justification to her old friend, the Ferelden guards began to move on the Spymaster when Arthur stepped before them to hold them off. Seeing this broke Evelyn out of her shocked trance and she did the first thing she could think of, she broke into a run.

“Inquisitor,” Leliana called out, “wait.” She began to go after her when Andersen stepped into her path to prevent her from pursuit.

“Leave her,” the guard suggested firmly. Cassandra had seen what happened and shot a glance at her fellow Seeker, on some level understanding why Evelyn was running off.

“I’ll go after her.” Leliana mused that maybe she would not be the best person to try and reason with Evelyn right now, and agreed as The Iron Bull followed Cassandra, having also been in the courtyard and observed what happened.

“We’ll get the boss back.” The giant Qunari indicated Alistair and the Ferelden soldiers, and Josephine who had heard the commotion and seen what Leliana had done, and the Inquisitor’s reaction, horrified. “You handle the political clean up.” And for his size Bull showed that he was no dummy, understanding what a political nightmare this could be. His tone being not unkind helped as well, nodding her submission Leliana watched him leave, less concerned about trying to resolve what just happened and more worried that he would be able to reason with Evelyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down. Again hopefully not too clunky but wanted to wrap up several of the stories involved, put up things that were alluded to before, and get more to the meat of the overall theme and go into detail of just what Evelyn is facing.


	12. The Rogue's Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frightened off by Leliana's ruthlessness, Evelyn enters the civil war in the Exalted Plains and encounters the Order of Fiery Promise.

** The Rogue’s Warriors **

****

** Leliana’s actions frighten Evelyn into fleeing for the Exalted Plains, where she looks into the matter of bandits imitating Seekers **

****

** A Dragon Age: Inquisition fanfic by tsstevens **

****

** Evelyn Trevalyn/Leliana **

****

****

**__ **

_‘It’s the Hinterlands all over again.’_ After seeing Leliana just order the execution of whoever it was that tried to kill King Alistair Evelyn was in too much shock to understand her reasoning, too horrified to realize she had done much the same thing, all she could think was she had to get out of Skyhold. Cassandra and The Iron Bull had chased after her, it was in fact Bull who called out to her just outside the castle gates, both he and the Seeker had seen what happened and he said that they understood her reaction, which caused Evelyn to slow down and Cassandra to voice her disgust at Leliana, before demanding that whatever the Inquisitor chose to do next they go with her.

 

“Inquisition forces, stand down.” Cassandra was grateful that Evelyn had let them join her, and that given the dragon hunter’s concern led them to the Exalted Plains to look into reports of Seekers attacking the people there. Like Evelyn Cassandra could see the similarities to the mage/Templar war that was tearing Thedas and in particular the Hinterlands apart, except this time it was Empress Celene and Duke Gaspard, and to make matters worse the Veil had weakened which led to the dead rising. That Evelyn ignored the Rifts about, ignored the soldiers unless there was no way path, ignored everything in favour of the rogue Seekers, Cassandra was less than enthused about. Of course that was a matter of concern, she tried to reason, of course she was happy that the Inquisition was acting on it, but not at the expense of everything else, and she wondered how many more ways she could explain it.

 

“I don’t think that tactic works.” After Cassandra and Iron Bull had caught up Blackwall had joined them, figuring that whatever was wrong with Evelyn at least she would have a full party watching out for her. Like the Seeker and the Ben Hasserath spy the Warden understood why Evelyn had reacted the way she did, but apart from that knew there was something really wrong, he just had not the first clue what it was. All he knew that their assailants were wearing Seeker armour, but when combat was joined thought they didn’t fight like them. The rogue he took on flailed with the dagger out of desperation, all speed and no accuracy, betraying the lack of training, and Blackwall quickly figured out that he was trying to keep the Warden from the building the rogue Seeker came out from.

 

“Shit, you see that?” The Iron Bull glanced at Blackwall as he easily cut down his foe, then ran towards the building which by now had smoke coming from it. His first glance inside revealed that it may have been a makeshift chantry once, now decrepit and filled with disturbing imagery that as a Qunari priest Bull did not want to contemplate, at least not with two bandits approaching him. With a grunt he swung the massive war axe he carried horizontally, tearing the nearest one in half like paper even after an attempted block from a shield. The other bandit who similarly had a sword and large shield saw this and backed away, looking like he wanted to run, but the only place to was straight into the flames that had now taken hold.

 

“Find water.” Cassandra gave the order with her greatsword held in a threatening manner. “Now. Help put the fire out.” The Iron Bull took the hint and held his ground, blocking the way out as the bandit quickly nodded, before tearing the curtains from the wall and used them to try and beat the flames down.

 

“Guess that means there’s no water.” Bull stepped forward and grabbed the bandit, noticing that he was wearing Seeker armour like the ones outside. “Forget it, we need some other way.” He was probably dead anyway, once Cassandra or Evelyn were through with him, but despite his bloodlust Bull was clear headed enough to know that they should seek answers first.

 

“Stand back,” Evelyn ordered, and Bull saw her aiming a bow, an explosive arrow nocked to it and ran, Cassandra doing the same, and the Inquisitor fired. The Seeker would normally be horrified at such an act but seeing the fireball that ensued as well as part of the roof collapse in understood it was intended to snuff out much of the flame. She was about to say something about the Inquisitor’s actions when Bull shoved the bandit towards her, went to the curtains that were used earlier for what was left of the fire.

 

“Where did you get that armour?” she demanded, her sword at his throat. He turned to Evelyn and Blackwall, both with their weapons drawn.

 

“Uh uh.” Evelyn thought he would try and fight back, but was not prepared for him to try and stab himself on Cassandra’s sword in a suicidal gesture.

 

“None of that,” she demanded, pulling it away. “We want answers.” The bandit responded by trying to fight back now that the weapon was gone, but Cassandra just clobbered him with a punch that knocked him flat.

 

“Tie him.” Cassandra moved to follow the Inquisitor’s orders. “We won’t kill him, we’ll get the information we need from him one way or another.” With the dazed warrior taken into captivity Evelyn looked around, taking in the warped religious symbolism that had been placed in the chantry. An altar of Red Lyrium, caked in blood. Portraits of what she guessed was supposed to be Corypheus. What looked to be mage texts. Her hands ran across one, opening to a page ominously titled, _‘The Dead.’_

_‘By the Maker,’_ she thought, _‘What is this shit?’_ Lyrium was not supposed to be a product of the Exalted Plains. What in Thedas was it doing here, Evelyn wondered.

 

“These look like Venatori writings.” Blackwall held up a handful of papers for Cassandra to look at. “They believe nothing is going to stop the Old God and we should prepare for the end times. It’s addressed to someone named Alexius.”

 

“Can’t say it rings any bells,” Iron Bull replied, after thinking if he heard the name for a moment.

 

“Let me look at that,” Cassandra requested, having finished with her prisoner and taking the papers from the Warden Constable. “Whoever this Alexius is this says he’s getting worse, but it doesn’t say why or in what way, just something about how if only Corypheus hadn’t attacked they could have acted.” Evelyn looked around at the corrupted chantry, disgusted at what she saw.

 

“A red lyrium alter,” she noted, for the benefit of anyone who dared give their input. “What is this doing here?”

 

“I heard a story about some cult that saw a similar event as an object of worship,” Blackwall interjected, “but they were green, not blue or red.”

 

“I thought they were poisonous.” The Iron Bull heard the story as well.

 

“Only to a few,” Cassandra replied, “or maybe I’m thinking of something different.” She looked at the prisoner they had taken.

 

“Something’s bothering me,” the Warden told her, “that’s meant to be a Seeker but he sure didn’t fight like one. If it’s a bandit then he shouldn’t be able to get his hands on that armour, were he any good why fight so sloppily?” Cassandra took this all in, these were matters she was wondering herself now that they were brought up.

 

“You think there’s more to this than first appears?” She didn’t wait for an answer, knowing he was right but wondering what all the religious symbolism meant.

 

“Corypheus.” The Seeker looked up at the crude portrait. “If they were really Seekers then they would never look at him with reverence.”

 

 _‘Of course the Grey Wardens thought freeing him was meant to do…something.’_ Why such an act of desperation Evelyn still could not quite understand, looking over the falling down remains of the chantry.

 

“If only someone had been here to protect the poor bastards,” Blackwall said, not shy about his disappointment.

 

 _‘There’s supposed to be,’_ Evelyn remembered, that messenger before mentioned going to the Plains.

 

“Bull, you said something about acting as a front line bodyguard when we first met.” It was a topic they had discussed several times since.

 

“Yeah, you chased me up about that before you had your fight with Red.” Bull didn’t mention that Leliana had spoken to him as well, over what the Inquisitor was going through.

 

“Do you know of any working here?” she asked. Bull had a good feeling he knew who she was referring to.

 

“There’s a sellsword who’s meant to be riding in this area. Assassin type, whether that’s what they actually are I know of some hits that were carried out here. Saint Kei, East Islands by the name.”

 

“Yes,” Evelyn replied, “could Kei be involved somehow?” Bull shook his head.

 

“Despite the title Kei is not exactly the religious type, and would not get involved in something like this.”

 

“Whoever it is they seem to be involved with rogue Seekers, or Venatori or bandits posing as them.” Cassandra thought she was missing something obvious somewhere and wanted to seek out more information when Evelyn stepped outside. Blackwall stayed with the bandit as Cassandra and Bull followed her.

 

“Confronting, isn’t it?” The Seeker had held off bringing up what happened at Skyhold until now, and the offer of discussion on the matter was one Evelyn might not take, but Cassandra hoped that it would be addressed. Instead she looked towards the chantry.

 

“Think it is beyond repair?” As it was playing on her mind Cassandra thought she meant Leliana. Bull however figured it was the building Evelyn was referring to. Not waiting for an answer Evelyn drew one of the explosive arrowheads, contemplating just demolishing the building.

 

“Whoever the chantry belonged to would still want it,” Cassandra pointed out, understanding what the Inquisitor was thinking.

 

“You don’t think it’s been too corrupted?” Bull argued, and she thought he had a point, but it shouldn’t be up to the Inquisition to decide.

 

“That’s not our choice to make.” Bull personally would like to see what the Venatori had turned it into destroyed, but knew she was right.

 

“Argh,” he grunted, figuring to see if there were any more documents inside. Evelyn seemed content to ponder the issue for the moment and Cassandra looked out over the wastelands Empress Celene’s and Duke Gaspard’s forces had turned the Plains into, seeing one of the Duke’s soldiers on horseback in the distance, seemingly just watching them. As the rider took off Cassandra’s keen eyes saw Seeker armour and ran for her own steed.

 

“He must be involved somehow.” Evelyn saw and went for her horse, before choosing to ignore it and climb up with Cassandra as she took off at a gallop.

 

“What did you see?” she ask, holding tight to the Pentaghast royal.

 

“He’s carrying Seeker armour.” Cassandra raised her voice to be heard. “He must be involved somehow.” The soldier by now saw the pursuing horse and pulled up, turning around. Cassandra wasted no time with pleasantries and drew a dagger, bringing it up menacingly, but as she got a close look at the Orlaisan knight saw that they had met before. “Jordan.”

 

“Cassandra?” the soldier addressed as Jordan responded. Upon looking at the blade Cassandra drew it back. “Terrible isn’t it?” Jordan nodded at the chantry.

 

“You two know each other?” Evelyn asked. Cassandra shared the details.

 

“Jordan Cutter is with the Orlais Standards Investigation Service, they are essentially a police force to weed out corruption, much like the Seekers.” Cassandra knew no one else who could duel wield greatswords, even with her strength it was an unwise task and saw that the OSIS officer was using a sword and shield. “At least that was the last I heard. Why are you with Gaspard’s men?”

 

“I joined with him when I heard about what was being done here. Gave my notice to the OSIS to try and protect who is caught up in all this.” Jordan paused to grab the Seeker armour that was saddled to the horse. “He knows about the Seeker problem here and I took these from whoever it was that was attacking the Ramparts.”

 

“Do you know whom?” Evelyn asked. “We found writings from the Venatori cult and think they may be involved.”

 

“We’ve been trying to track the movements of whoever it is and odds are they are trying to sow discord. It’s like they don’t care about anything but chaos.” Jordan’s voice was tinged with sadness at hearing this.

 

“It’s madness.” Cassandra accepted the armour when it was presented to her. “This is Inquisitor Trevalyen, leader of the Inquisition,” she thought to say by way of introduction.

 

“Then I’m sure we’d have a lot to talk about, but for now let’s have a look at what you found here.” Jordan brought the horse into a trot and Cassandra followed alongside. “Easy boy.” Jordan gave a look of concern to Cassandra, and her horse, and Evelyn saw that the two knew each other well enough that as much as the Nevarran Seeker hid it Jordan knew she was a little scared of horses, and if Cassandra accepted the ex OSIS soldier so could she.

 

“The OSIS just let you leave like that?” Evelyn asked by way of conversation.

 

“They didn’t want to until I forced the issue with this condition I have.” The Inquisitor gave a wary look at hearing this. “Clinical depression, they call it.” Evelyn wondered if Cassandra had heard the term, but when she saw the questioning look she shook her head. “Sadness,” Jordan elaborated.

 

“You don’t seem sad,” Cassandra pointed out. Jordan nodded at this.

 

“The healers are looking into the idea of mental health, what affects the mind. So they say I have it and it causes me to be…well, sad. I try and hide it as best I can.”

 

 _‘I can relate.’_ It kind of sounded like what Evelyn was experiencing and thought to ask.

 

“Is it infectious? Can I catch it from being near you?”

 

“I don’t think so,” Jordan replied with a shake of the head. “They’re not sure what causes it but the horrors of war, that can do it so I understand.”

 

“Bad dreams?” It was Cassandra who asked, knowing that was what Evelyn was suffering from.

 

“Yes that can be part of it.”

 

“Seeing Thedas in ruins,” Evelyn went on, latching onto the idea. “Corypheus triumphant, the fall of everyone you fought with.” And right then Cassandra knew, she just knew Evelyn was talking about herself and felt she was right to be concerned, and protective.

 

“Sounds like the Order of Fiery Promise,” Jordan pipped up suddenly. Cassandra knew all about the Order of Fiery Promise and given what they saw knew it had to be them.

 

“Yes, you have to be right,” she replied, explaining to Evelyn. “They are a cult, rogue Seekers, who want the world to end. They are the Templar version of the Venatori, that letter to Alexius must be about joining forces.”

 

“Did you say Alexius?” Jordan knew his son had grown sick and after Corypheus attacked died, and said as much. “When Felix passed away I thought that would be too much for him.”

 

“It fits,” Evelyn said. “Maybe this Order didn’t know, or thought they would try anyway. Either way it goes a long way to explaining the lyrium here, after what we saw recruiting the Templars.” By now they had returned to the conclave and Cassandra dismounted her horse, along with Jordan who followed her where the Seeker made introductions. Evelyn however remained where she was for a moment, thinking about what she just said.

 

 _‘That is the reason why I’m scared of being Inquisitor,’_ she admitted to herself. _‘What if we fail?’_ For as long as she was with the Inquisition she had been so determined to help everyone. Leliana when she was far from the woman she had heard about. Solas when he voiced his concerns for the elven mages. Josephine and the attempts on her life. Sera and that noble she stood by and let her kill. Cullen and the stress he was going through. When he tried to help before Evelyn pushed him away, now she knew that was a mistake, she should not have thought herself to be selfish and deny help. _‘They are my friends.’_ Maybe that was overstating it but at the very least she was certain they would jump at the chance to do what they could to help.

 

“Is that still true?” she asked herself, wondering how forgiving they would be after she fled.

 

“Is what still true?” Evelyn looked to see Jordan, whose attention was drawn to the roof of the chantry where she saw a raven.

 

“Something we found suggests a Alexius has descended into madness, we think he may be involved.” She regarded the Orlaisn knight for a moment. “Does that name mean anything to you?”

 

“Only what I told you.” Jordan eyed the raven and saw that it hadn’t flown off. “One of yours?” It took a moment for her to realize that Jordan was asking if it was an Inquisition messenger bird, spying on them.

 

“One of ours,” she was fairly certain, reaching out to it where it flew down to her hand. “Maybe someone at Skyhold can find out more about this Alexius.” Some had trouble with the birds, Evelyn had herself, and was struck by how gentle this one was.

 

“I was there some time ago,” Jordan told her. “Before you moved in. I thought it looked a wreck, but it looks like the Winter Palace compared to this.” Evelyn had to agree, the Order or whoever it was behind these Seeker attacks showed no mercy to the people who lived here, or to their homes. “Would be good to track down who’s behind it.” Evelyn thought about that, a plan forming.

 

“Do you think we could borrow that armour you found?” she asked. Jordan already had a fair idea as to why.

 

“Why not ask Cassandra?” For the first time since seeing how Arthur talked to Leliana Evelyn grinned at the comment. “I think you can. You have something in mind.” Evelyn answered by dismounting to share her idea with the rest.

 

“What if we use these to find who else is impersonating the Seekers, and have Bull play along as a prisoner?” When the Qunari gave her a questioning look she added, “There must be more to this than just taking over a chantry. There’d have to be somewhere they take prisoners. If we escort you to it then we can find who else is involved.”

 

“Gutsy move boss,” Bull complemented. Blackwall also nodded in approval.

 

“This could work. I heard the Hero of Ferelden was captured and her party did something similar.” He stopped, trying to remember just who it was who went to rescue her. “Leliana and Alistair I think, no that’s not right, not important.” Even if the answer was going to bug him for the rest of the day.

 

“We could find those patrols we sent earlier,” Cassandra thought, “dressed as Seekers they would come after us, but they would know who we are before we engage. If we draw them out then that will be more people to help us search. If of course Jordan would loan us the armour.” The last comment was more an afterthought, by rights it was hers and she shouldn’t even have to ask, but felt the need to be polite.

 

“Sure,” Jordan told her, “just make sure they’re returned to the Seekers when you’re done.”

 

“Hemph,” Cassandra reacted after a moment, amused. Jordan looked at the bandit that Cassandra had knocked cold earlier.

 

“I take it your interview didn’t go well.” Jordan nudged the bandit with a foot and saw he was still breathing, just unconscious. “What about him?”

 

“Keep him tied up in the chantry and we collect him on the way back,” Blackwall suggested. “He ain’t going nowhere.” Jordan nodded at the idea and found the curtains that were used to put out the fire, to use as a gag. “We’re in agreement then?”

 

“I think we are.” Evelyn wandered off to change into the Seeker armour Jordan had provided as Cassandra and Blackwall did the same, and with the two of them alone for the moment she couldn’t help but ask. “How well do you know Jordan?” Evelyn could not shake the feeling that something did not add up.

 

“I find it strange Jordan chose to abandon Orlais Standards and fight for Duke Gaspard,” Cassandra replied honestly, “but I understand the reasoning, and if this depression is a problem then that I could sympathize with.” Evelyn was able to accept that when she added, “Once there was this poor woman who we had to fight tooth and nail to keep from killing herself, after she lost everything. I guess what Jordan described is similar, she just went utterly mad.”

 

“Trauma.” Jordan said the words slowly, having finished changing and stood within earshot, back turned out of respect for the women’s privacy. “You have head trauma which no one worries about anymore, now it’s all what losing everything to this civil war does to a person, for example.”

 

“Makes sense,” Evelyn was quick to agree. “I feel a bit of that with the Inquisition, wanting to do more, fear of failing.”

 

“Least you have more freedom to trample over who’s in your way.” Cassandra looked up at the words as if they were an insult, but they were said kindly so she kept quiet. “We were very bound and the frustration of wanting to do more but couldn’t, it was hard.” Jordan was about to add that they had so much more at stake, then saw the Inquisitor was dressed and ready to move.

 

“How do you propose we find the Order,” she asked of the two of them. Evelyn answered by walking outside the chantry, where she saw horses in the distance. Even at that distance she could see the Seeker armour they wore.

 

“Looks like they found us.” From the attack before, was her guess.

 

 _‘Now how to do this.’_ She quickly thought up a plan. _‘They may know me, definitely Cassandra, maybe Jordan and Blackwall.’_ Evelyn went back inside and the told the Warden of her plan.

 

“Lead them inside, overpower them and make them show us where their base is?” he repeated when the Inquisitor was finished. “Okay, me and Jordan will talk to them.” With that he went out to greet the Order with Jordan, Evelyn listening to them outside and from the sounds of it Blackwall left most of the talking to the Orlesian knight.

 

 _‘Don’t overplay it,’_ she urged, on some level trying to imagine what Leliana would do in this situation. She heard them talk about Bull and how he killed most of the Order who were there, before he was captured, and it was Blackwall urging the Order to tend to one of their injured that convinced them to come in. Evelyn watched and saw that most of them were archers, as the last one came in he closed the chantry doors behind him, before the lead swordsman who she guessed was the leader spoke.

 

“We must thank you for leading us here.” He aimed the comment at Jordan, and Evelyn knew just then they were betrayed and fought the urge to act on it herself. “Here we thought this was just Gaspard’s men harassing us, now we find the Herald and her Inquisition here as well.” At that the archers drew their bows. “The rest of you may as well come out of hiding.

 

“How did you…” Jordan tried to ask, before taking an arrow to the chest. Evelyn reacted by drawing her own bow, aiming it at the Order’s leader.

 

“Saves me the trouble of doing it myself,” she mused, then added, “You really think any of you are getting out of this?”

 

“We’re counting on it.” The rest of the archers fired, aiming for the roof of the chantry, and Evelyn realized too late they were explosive arrows and even as much of the already decayed building began to collapse she nocked an arrow of her own, aiming for the doors which when she loosed it blew in, catching fire.

 

“Fools! Now we all burn unless you help us out of here.” For a spur of the moment plan, she thought it was decent, until remembering the Order were a death cult, they could care less.

 

“Then we all burn.” Before he could say anything else Cassandra flew out from one of the wooden beams that seemed to be the only thing holding the building intact and sliced the man in two. At the same time Bull loosed himself of the restraints Blackwall had put him in and charged with his axe, the Warden blocking several arrows with his shield.

 

“Up the stairs now!” he ordered. “It’s our only shot!” Evelyn wasn’t about to argue and ran after him, knowing that they couldn’t stand and fight, there was no time. Cassandra was busy trying to hold the archers off and growled at the Inquisitor.

 

“Go!” Before Evelyn could argue she saw Jordan rise, the arrow still stuck in the armour and could only guess it hadn’t penetrated right through. With a yank Jordan pulled it out and went to join the Seeker.

 

“Don’t argue, she knows what she’s doing.” Despite the arrows hitting his body The Iron Bull swung the axe left and right, fighting to keep the bloodlust from taking over, go into a rage, but still he didn’t even begin to put any thought into it, his idea that a rampaging Qunari would give them enough time for everyone to flee, then spun and grabbed Jordan, seemingly not knowing who he was looking at for a moment, before pushing towards the stairs. “You as well.”

 

“I swear I had no part of this,” Jordan argued, “they must have followed me or something.”

 

“We’ll deal with it later,” Cassandra replied, seeing that by now only Bull was left, fending off the archers. “Bull move!” He did as he was ordered, Evelyn trying to cover him as best she could with her bow, before he paused, and for a moment she feared he was succumbing to his wounds when he swung the axe into the stairs, smashing them into splinters so the Order could not follow.

 

“Stay low,” he suggested, “less of a target for them.” Evelyn could already feel herself getting light headed from the smoke pouring from below, and above, all round, same for the heat of the flames.

 

“We do and we die.” She broke into a run, trying to keep up the arrow fire from the second floor when the wood broke out from under her.

 

“Hang on! Don’t let go!” The next thing she knew she felt strong hands grab her, pulling her to Jordan, using both arms to keep her aloft. “Everyone jump across.” Before anyone did Evelyn felt Jordan throw her across the gap and she scrambled to keep from falling as Cassandra and Blackwall tried to help her up.

 

“How the fuck do we get out of here?” Evelyn demanded out of frustration, seeing the walls begin to collapse and looking to the windows out of desperation, wondering if maybe praying to Andreste would help and was just about to when she saw a rope, she could swear it wasn’t there just a second ago and noticed that it was attached to a grappling hook and looked to have been thrown up from inside, but of course there was no one to do so.

 

 _‘Someone outside?’_ It had to be, Evelyn guessed, running for this last second chance. _‘Whoever it is has good aim.’_  As she ran for it the wall collapsed in, the whole building was coming down anyway but it sounded like someone was pounding on it with a hammer, and through the smoke and debris thought she saw a familiar face, heard a familiar voice.

 

“I got you!” Evelyn barely registered that it was deep and masculine, but a woman’s when she was lifted out from the chantry and her rescuer held her securely, easing down the rope.

 

“That’s the way Krem!” she heard Bull roar, before he said, “Everyone out this way!” And he helped first Cassandra, then Blackwall, and finally Jordan out of the burning building, before easing himself out moments before it collapsed from the fire. As she was tended to by a dwarf the recent events began to catch up to Evelyn.

 

“You have our gratitude.” Cassandra was the first to praise Cremisius Aclassi, the butch short haired woman who wanted to be a man, and the Bull’s Chargers he led, transsexual was the proper term, the Seeker reminded herself, although Krem was the first she had met and that particular issue should have come as a shock, but Cassandra found that whoever Krem was, whatever quirks the Chargers had, they didn’t matter to her, they had earned her respect today.

 

“Thank Skinner who was able to use that bow to keep the entire place from falling, somehow.” Krem still did not know how the elf did it.

 

“It’s a…” she began to retort, claiming that the mage staff was a bow, before realizing what was said. “Hey, you got it right.”

 

“What she said,” Evelyn said of Cassandra, and expected Rocky, the medic, to warn her not to talk. Instead he seemed to take it as a sign she was managing okay.

 

“Damn shame about the chantry,” he tried to console her, “what a waste of all that wine.” He was about to say it would have been for Evelyn when she thought to ask a very pressing question.

 

“How badly does Leliana want to kill me?” Krem shrugged in response.

 

“King Alistair brought up this trader that could have been killed during the Blight, or she wanted not killed, I wasn’t listening but if anything Lady Montelyet is most upset, about everything.”

 

 _‘Oops, that’s worse.’_ Josephine, Evelyn knew, would have a breaking point no matter how nice the woman was and thought her taking off would go several steps past it.

 

“They were in an interlude when I voiced my concerns about you and the boss,” Krem went on, “it was Commander Cullen who suggested to see whether or not you want to return to Skyhold or what you want to do now.”

 

“That was nice of him.” Evelyn was certain Cassandra would want her to go back. Blackwall she wasn’t sure about, and Bull…she got the idea that Krem was hinting to return as Inquisitor but he wanted her to make that decision.

 

“We came across these false Seeker bastards,” Iron Bull was telling him, “End of the world cult, Cassandra can tell you all about them.” Trying to seek them out he thought was an option, if Evelyn was not ready yet.

 

“Or we can sit here and sulk over what happened.” Everyone seemed to have forgotten about Jordan, who said the words gently, as though understanding that the Inquisitor needed a break.

 

“Did you know anything about this?” Cassandra demanded, remembering the Order tried to implicate Jordan before.

 

“Absolutely not.” The reply was resolute, said with utter conviction. “If I had any idea I would have told you. I did not think I was followed…I should have been more careful.” Bull listened carefully to the words and decided Jordan was being honest.

 

“Like Jordan said, we can stay here if you like,” he said to Evelyn. “We can hunt down these fake Seekers. Or I’ll go with you if you’re scared of Red.” The last words were said in jest but he knew she was scared of her, justifiably. Getting the idea the Herald needed a little time he nodded to his Chargers, and hinted to the others to give her some space. “When you’ve decided boss let us know.”

 

“Thanks Bull.” To Krem she added, “Thanks again for saving us.”

 

“Any time,” he replied, “talk to us when you’re ready.” Understanding her need to think about what to do next Krem left her to be alone with her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah blah blah, work sucks, you know the story, especially when their staff are treated so poorly. That's why it took so long to get this chapter finished, all the problems with layoffs and the backlash for everything that's going on.
> 
> But enough about me. Yes the title is a nod to the Rogue Warrior, the guy behind SEAL Team Six. Yes, I've been bringing in new characters, storylines, false leads and the like. World building I guess you could call it. Red herrings. Next chapter a lot of it will come together. Also saw fit to extend the ending of the previous chapter and go through the series, editing, adding little bits here and there (Leliana's guilt at being cold and sharing more of her past for example). So hopefully it will all read better.

**Author's Note:**

> My stab at a Dragon Age: Inquisition fic addressing the horrors of In Hushed Whispers. If there is appeal I will continue with the story from the perspective of the different characters.


End file.
